Parabella
by kay-masen
Summary: Bella is Aro's right hand in Volterra. Her power is legendary. She is unshakable. Then one day an old friend pays Aro a visit, and brings his vegetarian family with him. Rated M for adult themes/lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own any of these characters or their back stories. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Maybe one day I'll come up with my own. **

CHAPTER ONE: ESSENCE

She smashed her victim into the wall in front of her. The alley was dark and no one was around. It was easy, just like every time. And she loved the ease of it. Once he was unconscious, she pulled him off the ground, leaning forward to whisper:

"And now, for me, you give your life."

As she sunk her teeth into the fleshy loveliness of his neck, her ruby red eyes rolled back in her head. Ecstasy coursed through her veins with the pulsing and throbbing of his blood. Slowly his body became limp and his heartbeat slowed. She continued to drink his life from him, enjoying it all until the very last drop. He hadn't known until it was too late to stop her. Not that he could have.

"Fool," she whispered to him again as she let him slither from her grasp and collapse on the ground. Just another Italian, in a bar too late one night. He was too drunk, it was too dark, he hadn't noticed her strangeness, only her beauty. And her contacts, now removed, had covered her give-away eyes. She thought briefly of who he may have left behind, then slung the body over her shoulder so she could dispose of it. To her, the weight wasn't noticeable and she raced through the streets undetected.

Rome was her favorite place to hunt. Aro didn't like her far from Volterra, but he allowed these little jaunts as long as she was careful, as long as she returned before dawn. He needn't worry. Aro had been her life as long as she could remember, and she liked to think he needed her as much as she needed him. But she wasn't going to spend a lot of time fooling herself. Their relationship was one of mutual appreciation for the other's gifts. Not respect, it didn't reach that far. To Aro, everyone was expendable. He had proven that with Marcus's wife many years ago when she had tried to convince Marcus to leave the coven. Her ashes sat on display in a specially crafted crystal ball in Aro's office as a constant reminder to those who chose to follow him. Marcus never went in there.

She buried the body with the speed and skill no human could imagine, much less match. The woods outside of the city were deathly silent - animals always had the sense to flee her presence if they had time to get away. The depth of the grave ensured it would be years before he was discovered, if ever. But she gracefully dismembered him completely to make it harder to identify the body. Again she found herself thinking if he had anyone else, anyone that would miss him. It was unlike her to wonder about her victims, but tonight, when he realized what she was, he had such a different reaction from any other victim. And she remembered them all with detail thanks to her vampiric brain.

He had left the bar with her, tripping over himself in his drunken state. His words were as sloppy as his movements. Usually she didn't go for humans so inebriated, but time was short and it was getting late. Aro would send for her if she wasn't home soon, and she knew from experience she did not want that to happen.

Her victim's mumblings were incoherent at best. They had shared a few words at the bar, enough to convince him to leave with her, to somewhere dark, away from there. The smell coming off of him was intoxicating to her in the sweaty little hole of an establishment they were in. Every drop of salty water that oozed from his pores lit the fire in the back of her throat and made control almost impossible. Almost. But she had hundreds of years of experience in control.

Once she had him in the damp alley, she took out her hateful, uncomfortable contacts and put the full force of her stare on him. When he met her eyes, he gasped, his cloudy gaze clearing unexpectedly.

"I knew vampires were real. I just knew it." She could feel his pulse quicken under her grip around his neck. He was... excited? For a moment, she pushed her mental shield away from herself and enveloped him in it. By default, it stayed around her, protecting her from mental forces. With a small amount of effort, she could shield other people with it, too. And Aro kept her close to him because of it. This time, she put him inside her shield so she could open her mind to his.

_All this time, all my research, I knew it, I just knew it. How fitting that I should go this way after devoting my life, my entire existence to proving that such a creature exists._ _And so beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous, and those eyes... _She probed further. If he had research, she would need to destroy it. While his thoughts whirled, she picked out a couple of addresses from his brain. When she gathered his personal effects later, she would check for an address there, too.

She brought her shield back around her. That was enough information, and it justified his death, not that she needed justification. Aro's Rule Number One was: "No one can know about us." He would find this interesting to say the least.

"Are you reading my mind?" His voice pulled her back to the present immediately, and she hissed at him, not answering. "This is just so amazing. You have no idea..." he trailed off and she could see the wheels inside his mind spin as he processed the new information she was giving him.

"Does it matter?" Her look was ravenous and she tightened her grip on his neck, relishing the feeling of his veins moving against her fingers. She could hear his heart working in his chest.

The look in his eyes didn't change. Fear never touched the dark brown orbs looking back at her. Not having paid any attention before, thinking only of her next meal, she hadn't realized how handsome he must have been to other humans. His brown eyes, dark skin and black hair must have caught some female's attention - but it had been so long since she'd been human, she could barely put these thoughts into completion in her mind.

"Can I have one request?" he whispered, again catching her off guard.

"A request?" she repeated. The idea was interesting to her. Usually her victims were too full of fear to be coherent, much less request something. She was curious.

"And what might that be?" her voice was a low growl as she anticipated the taste of his blood in her mouth. She leaned in closer and his whispers became softer.

"Kiss me."

Utter shock was the only reaction she could fathom. She even released her grip on his neck to get a better look at him. Pushing her shield out again, she reached inside his mind for a clue to this odd behavior. But all she found there was peace and calm. He had accepted his imminent death and was only looking for one last memory - kissing the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, who was a vampire - the culmination of his life's research. She was like his holy grail and he just wanted a taste.

Indulging victims was not her habit, but this victim was certainly an anomaly to her. Leaving her shield around them both, she leaned toward him again, this time with a different purpose. Her cold, hard lips met his warm, soft ones. His response was immediate as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to deepen the kiss. The thoughts in his brain bombarded hers. Jumbled, crazy, confused, his emotions were hammering her own. She had never left her shield down when kissing someone before and had only done it because she thought this mere human would have no effect on her. The implications of her actions hit her full force. His feelings were changing hers, affecting her thinking. _NO! _she screamed in her mind.

"ENOUGH!" she shoved him away from her and into the wall. He was knocked unconscious.

She pulled herself away from the recent memory as she located one of the addresses plucked from his mind. Taking a quick look around, she determined he was the only one who had been here in a long time - good. When she returned to Volterra, she would send some of her associates here and to the other addresses she had uncovered to destroy evidence and make sure this information was never found. Wondering if Aro would be mad that she had inadvertently dined on a vampire researcher, she decided he would be even more upset if she wasn't home by dawn, which was coming fast. She left the house and raced off into the coming light, keeping to the darkest shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As one of my reviewers thoughtfully pointed out - I kinda gave Bella some "extra" powers that she didn't have (i.e. mind reading). Sorry about that guys. I'll be more careful in the future I promise. Again, the characters and back stories belong to SM.** But Bella's new powers were my idea (haha). Thanks to my reviewers and keep it comin' guys!

CHAPTER TWO: DISCOVERIES

She made it to her rooms in the castle in Volterra just before the sun was completely in the sky. Demetri was waiting for her. She already knew what it was about.

"Aro is not pleased." He grabbed her wrist as she attempted to pass by him. "He wants to see you _now_."

A sigh escaped her lips as she pulled roughly away from him. "Can't I at least change clothes?"

"No. I am supposed to take you directly there."

With no other choice, she followed Demetri through the winding, twisted passageways to Aro's private chambers. The way was so familiar she could have found it blindfolded, but to a newcomer, they could get forever lost in the endless halls and secret tunnels.

The large door to Aro's quarters swung quietly open as they approached. Demetri bowed silently to Aro's still figure waiting for them, and then left with a swish of dark cloaks.

"Isabella." Aro's voice was a command that she could not ignore, but still something held her in place.

"Bella, my child. Come to me." She forced herself to obey and go to him in the corner of the room where he stood, shrouded in his cloak, hands tucked in where she couldn't see them. An unnecessary fire lit the room, as well as soft lights hidden in sconces. The dim lights were usually almost cozy. But not this morning. Bella stopped a few feet in front of him, thinking she was within a safe distance.

Before she could blink twice, the much older and more powerful vampire leader had her in his stone-like grip, his dry, white face inches from hers. "Let down your shield." He hissed.

"No." But it was a useless whisper on her lips.

"It wasn't a request." His voice raked over her body and sent chills down her spine. To emphasize his point, the fingers on her wrists became vices and she began to feel the pressure radiate into her hands and fingers. "You don't want me to call Felix, do you?" She winced. There wasn't much that could hurt a vampire, especially her, but Felix was a master of torture when it came to humans and vampires. Another beautiful addition to Aro's guard. He assisted with matters of disloyalty when it came to keeping order outside the coven - or in it.

Closing her eyes in defeat, she pushed her shield away, letting Aro inside of it, allowing him to read her mind through his touch. The memories flashed through her mind as he pulled at them, grabbing one he found interesting, following it to completion, then letting it go. It may have taken 30 seconds for him to gather the information from last night, but to her it felt like hours.

"Ah, I see." Aro's voice was barely a sigh. He let her go and pointed to a chair near the fire. "Sit, my child, sit."

She walked over the chair, but did not sit down. It was pointless, but she wanted to show him she wasn't going to do everything he told her. He had always called her willful.

He watched her move away from him carefully, assessing her body language now that he was no longer touching her. After a few long, quiet moments, he seated himself in the chair next to hers, placing his fingers under his chin in a point.

"Bella," he began. She wouldn't look at him and turned so her back was to him. "You know how I feel about you coming home after sunrise. You cannot be dis-"

"I WON'T BE DISCOVERED." She interrupted him with a growl. "I won't be discovered, and it won't happen again." she continued, more calmly this time.

"That's very good of you, because this is your last chance. If you stay out after dawn again, no more hunting trips outside Volterra. No exceptions. You are too important to me to lose to some unfortunate mishap."

Bella knew he was speaking only of the importance of her gift, not of herself. If she could have been red with fury, she knew she would be. Every muscle in her body ached to strike him. But to what end? She knew nothing else but the Volturi. As much as she hated them, they were the only family she had, the only kindred since she lost her blacksmith father to cholera in the 1830s. Her Italian mother had passed away in childbirth, taking her last breath as Bella took her first. Her father, Charles, had no money when he died and she was left to wander the streets of London, alone and penniless at 16. She shuddered at the hazy memory - the things she'd had to do to find money to eat, to stay alive. There wasn't much a girl of 16 could do for sustenance in the filthy lanes of London, except... she let the thought drop like a rock. No reason to rehash what she could hardly remember - didn't want to remember - anyway.

She turned around to look at the man who had saved her from that life, though at the time she didn't know why or how, and thought about how for years she adored him as a father, looked up to him as a mentor and teacher. But things began to change. As she spent more time at his side, she began to see Aro as he really was, a power-hungry vampire eager only to add to his elite collection of talented followers. And he would maintain power by any means necessary.

It would never matter what she knew about him and his ways, her shielding ability meant too much to him for her to ever allow her to leave, under any circumstances. Others who were less talented had been allowed to leave the coven, even come and go as they pleased, but not her.

"Bella, please, sit. Talk to me like you used to. You know I hate having to make you to tell me what's on your mind." Aro's voice interrupted her thoughts and she forced herself to sit and take a couple of deep, if unnecessary, breaths. Striking Aro would only mean her destruction. She let the impulse go and moved her gaze from his to the fire in front of them.

"The victim, he was a researcher you know. We should send someone to dispose of his papers, computer." She was babbling, but it was calming her.

"Of course, of course." Aro pulled a bell and Demetri immediately appeared at the door behind them. Aro called him over and instructed him to lead a party at dusk to be sure all traces of evidence were removed. He gave him the addresses Bella's mind had fed him. Demetri accepted with a nod and was gone.

"That was very careless of you, you know," Aro admonished gently. "In these times, proof of our existence is so exciting to everyone. It's like they want to find us. Before, we were creatures of the night, to be feared and avoided. It's amazing how times have changed."

Bella nodded, but didn't say anything. She knew Aro wasn't interested in talking about current events. The next question came and she had thought she was ready for it until he asked.

"So you kissed this human and you _felt_ for him?" She heard the chuckle behind the inquiry. Again, she only nodded. It irritated her that he had already taken the information from her this but still wanted to hear it for himself.

"How do you plan to deal with this?"

"I don't." her voice was sharp and crisp.

"You don't?" Aro waited for her response.

"I mean, 'I don't,' as in it will never happen again. Letting my shield down was silly and impulsive. That's not like me. I was thrown by his request and made a mistake. Lesson learned." The rush of her words filled the air between them, then all that was heard was the crackling of the fire for a few minutes.

"Good. Good. You worry me sometimes, Bella, my willful little prize. You are so strong, so good at what you do, and you've been with us since your creation. I used to trust you completely, but now..." when she looked up he was standing over her, blocking the light of the fire with his cloaked form. He knelt so they were eye to eye. Dusty, old and red, his eyes were like the stained glass of a middle-ages cathedral that hadn't ever been washed. But they still bored into her.

He placed a hand on her face and it took every fiber of her being not to flinch. "Can I trust you? You will not come home after sunrise again? These curious thoughts of humans and their lives will stop? You will choose your prey more carefully in the future?"

"Yes, Aro – Father." It had been years since she called him that, but the intensity of his stare scared her to the core and she knew the futility of lying. She would play any card she had in her favor. Her fiery ruby eyes met his hazy ones and he smiled - a very tiny lift of the corner of his mouth.

"Excellent. Now go change and and get ready. We have guests arriving tonight." He stood up and reached a hand out to help her.

"Guests?" she asked, allowing him to help her up. Guests were not unusual at Volterra, but she was always interested to meet other vampires. Especially when she wasn't part of the army attacking them.

"Yes, you remember me speaking of my friend Carlisle and his coven in the States?" He led her to the door, still holding on to her hand.

"Of course, he's the one with the 'alternative' lifestyle?" The words left her mouth as she sneered. Feeding off animals. How disgustingly crude.

Aro smiled a genuine smile at her obvious distaste. "They'll arrive tonight, around midnight. He's bringing his little family with him. Apparently they have a couple of very talented ones in their number."

She got the message right away and managed to smile back at him. "Then we'll give them a warm reception, won't we?" Standing on tiptoe, she kissed his powdery cheek and then made her way back to her chambers. Aro watched her go until she was out of sight. His eyes were expressionless.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all my reviewers. And now... the pressure... to keep you all happy... :) Again - the characters, etc. belong to SM**

CHAPTER THREE: RESOLUTIONS

Once she got to her rooms, she slammed the door, then leaned back against it. Again the small act of rebellion did nothing in the long run, but it did make her feel slightly better right then. Her fingers found her temples and she started to rub, enjoying the soothing sensation it caused. Some parts of her humanity she would never recall, but this one always managed to stay with her.

Her mind would not rest, though, however much she willed it to. Deciding a shower might help - she always thought better in the shower - she headed to the private bath adjacent to her bedroom. As the steam gathered on the mirror in front of her, she rehashed the memory of last night, still fresh in her mind because of Aro's intrusion. Why such a simple human had caused her to feel after so long was something she wasn't able to wrap her mind around. How could she even care about a human? What had humanity done for her when she was part of it? Nothing.

With a low growl, she stomped out of her clothing and got under the water that sprayed down from several jets over the elegantly tiled floor. Placing two hands on the wall in front of her, she let the wetness spread over her shoulders and back, and watched it pool down the drain beneath her. Again, she found herself remembering her human days and again she found herself pushing the memories away, wishing they too could go down the drain with the used water.

But inexplicably, that lifestyle had brought her to Aro's attention. And without that life, she wouldn't have had this life. It was something she had made herself believe was the most wonderful thing that had happened to her. Immortality, acceptance and power were hers. Where she was useless and unwanted as a human, as a vampire she was desired and feared. For so many years it had been enough. Before she had come to know Aro and his true nature it had been more then enough. After she realized what he truly was, she had told herself it didn't matter and she was still better off. But with that truth had come a loneliness she could no longer ignore. The human had brought that emptiness to the forefront of her mind and she knew it was inescapable now.

Though they were a coven, the Volturi weren't friends. They were held together by fear, not by loyalty and respect. She had no trusted companions in this life, either. The struggle ended up being just as lonely, and her heightened senses only made it feel more so. She found herself, for the first time she could remember, longing for the early years of her vampire life. At least then, with Aro by her side, teaching her and watching over her, she had felt almost complete - a part of something that mattered. Granted, he was teaching her to be a killer, a hunter with a power that he wanted to use to his own ends, but the innocence she had then had made it all seem so much easier and less confusing. Working together, with Aro, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, it had given her a purpose and a meaning - upholding vampire law as the Volturi saw fit. She had believed it with her whole heart.

However, as they tend to do, the years went by, and Aro was too power hungry to hide his intentions from anyone for too long. Marcus would have left eons ago if Aro hadn't trapped him here. Caius was as power hungry as Aro and always happy to oblige when it came to wiping out another "rogue" coven or humans who "knew too much." Bella had tried to relate to this desire but found herself coming up short time after time, she knew last night's experience was the icing on the cake. But she had no idea what to do about it. She was trapped here, just like all the other talented ones Aro kept close. That's why he had made her live here, so he could keep a cold red eye on her - make that two, considering her willfullness.

All of a sudden she was so overwhelmed with the hopelessness of it all that she abruptly sat down in the shower and cradled her face in her hands. The water continued to flow over her, tracing the muscles in her body. Her mind went around and around in circles until she managed to isolate one thing:

_You've made it through worse, you'll make it through this._

Like a small, flickering candle at the end of an empty dark cave, she clung to that thought, expanding on it, forcing it to come to the center of her mind. She was strong and talented, otherwise she would not be here. Somehow, some way, she knew deep down she would find what she was looking for. No clear plan was available now, but she would be damned if she sat here in the shower and moped about a future she had every intention of changing.

Standing up, she promised herself she would not settle for this life any more then she had wanted to settle for the last one. At least with this one she had more things in her favor. A plan would come. Something would happen and she would change her fate. With every inch of her marbled body she felt the sureness of this seep through her - even if something didn't happen she would make it happen. A slow smile spread across her face as she realized this might mean her own death, but so be it. At least she would have the satisfaction of knowing Aro was without his greatest, if most unappreciated, treasure.

Shutting off the faucet, she reached for the Egyptian cotton towel on the bar behind her. For the first time in months, she felt almost happy. And, she reminded herself, they were having interesting guests in just a few hours. She dressed, wrapped her cloak around herself and headed to the library to wait until nightfall.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys are the best reviewers in the world. It is so awesome to write and have such immediate and positive feedback. Thank you so much! And thanks to SM for the inspiration and ideas.**

CHAPTER FOUR: VISITORS

Jane came for her around 11 p.m. Her small size and calm face made it easy to underestimate her abilities. Bella had never experienced them herself, but she had seen the effects on Jane's victims. It was horrific, and Bella had seen some pretty terrible things.

"Aro would like for you to come now. Carlisle and his family will be here soon." Jane smiled at Bella, but it looked more like a grimace. Bella wondered if Jane even remembered anything at all of her humanity. She had been so young when she was made, too young if you asked Bella. But according to Aro, his hand had been forced. It was save Jane and her brother Alec or lose them (and their powers, of course) forever - they would have been burned as witches if Aro hadn't stepped in.

She got up to follow Jane, leaving the relative peace of the library and the book she had been reading - wizards and muggles. The book was meant for children, but Bella still enjoyed the fantasy. The irony wasn't lost on her.

Gathering her cloak closely around her and pulling the hood up over her head, she again found herself in the narrow hallways leading to Aro's private chambers. Jane said nothing as she left Bella at the door and disappeared around a dark corner. Bella knew that no matter where she was going now, she would be around later when the Cullens arrived. Aro didn't take chances. He kept his weapons close even when friends were calling.

"Ah, Bella, are you ready for our guests tonight? I have a feeling you are really going to enjoy meeting them. I know how you love learning about others of our kind." Aro appeared in the doorway before her, reaching to take her arm. She accepted, much more calm now after her shower. A smile touched her lips as she looked up at him.

"Oh, yes Father," she said, again using her affectionate term for him, reminding him she hadn't forgotten their little talk. "The afternoon and evening were slow to pass. I've been looking forward to it since you told me about the visit. You know I get my curiosity from you." The compliments flowed from her lips like she actually meant them. She and Aro kept pace with each other, moving soundlessly through the maze of hallways to the Ready Room where they met guests, or victims, whatever the case may be. Sometimes they were one and the same.

"Good, child. I am glad to hear it. I would like for you to protect us as only you can, of course. I know I told you they have some very talented ones among them, and I am not completely sure of the strength of their abilities." They came to the large, circular stone room and entered. They were the first ones there, Marcus and Caius had yet to arrive.

Bella nodded, not answering out loud. Aro took his place in one of the large, ornately carved chairs placed against the wall, in a circle to match the architecture of the room. Pools of moonlight filtered in through the windows in the high walls and Bella, moving into the light, noticed the floor had been freshly scrubbed. "Was there a tour today?" she asked.

"Last night," Aro answered, looking straight at her. "Heidi did well, organizing a nighttime tour for those interested in the haunted history of the castle." If his eyes weren't so cloudy, she would've sworn they were sparkling in their dead sockets.

"Well, now I know why I wasn't invited." She said. Just then, Marcus entered the room with barely a whisper. He took his place in the large chair a few feet to the left of Aro. He nodded at him, then at her, but didn't say a word.

"I know you prefer to hunt your prey, little one. It's an indulgence I don't mind you having as long as you remember –"

"The rules, I know," she interrupted, finishing for him, but not harshly. She would not let him upset her again today.

"Ah, reminding our wayward daughter of the rules once again, I see?" Caius was in his designated seat at Aro's right before she turned around. He had his usual entourage of female vampires with him. Aro and Caius kept their wives somewhere far away from Volterra most of the time, Bella knew it was keep them out of the way of their other pursuits. Only Didyme, Marcus's wife, had ever tried to interfere with their harmonious little coven. And she ended up in Aro's office, a pile of ashes in a trophy setting, Aro's own little sister. Bella stole a sideways glance at Marcus, stone still and silent. He didn't know because the very few who knew the truth didn't dare tell him. The consequences were unthinkable. Would Marcus kill the person who told? Or just go for Aro and bring down the entire Volturi? Apparently no one wanted to find out.

A rustle at the door caught her attention and allowed her to ignore Caius's comment. She moved quickly to take her place, standing, at Aro's left, between him and Marcus. Jane had entered and taken her place at Aro's right, stuffed behind the myriad that was Caius's little female fan club. Bella knew this infuriated Jane to no end and found herself laughing quietly. Jane threw her a dirty look.

They were now ready for their guests, and right on cue Carlisle was led into the room by Heidi, always the tour guide. Bella recognized him from the picture Aro kept in his office. One by one, his family followed him in, quietly taking everything in around them. Although the floor was clean and all evidence of last night's feast removed, Bella was sure they knew exactly what went on in here. She shielded Marcus, Caius, Aro and the rest of the group as requested while Heidi presented the Cullens.

Curiously, Bella looked them over as a group. _Golden eyes? _It was by far one of the strangest things she had ever seen in another vampire. But yet, somehow very beautiful. Like the golden light that sparkled in the air right at sundown in late afternoon. _Did they, too, turn black when they were thirsty? _She wondered, then realized the difference in eye color was probably from their diet. _Ugh, animal blood, that's right._

Carlisle was the most striking, with his blond hair and perfectly formed features._ Handsome, _she thought._ Very handsome. _Next, his little mate, Esme, with a bright, pretty smile and long, dark hair, her topaz eyes filling with sentiment when her husband spoke. When Heidi stepped away from Carlisle, he proceeded to introduce the rest of his family with pride in his voice. _He loves his family, _she let the thought sink in for a moment. She had never heard of a coven that existed together out of love. The coincidence was disconcerting – she was just wishing for such a thing a few short hours ago, and here it was, right in front of her.

"You know my wife, and I am proud for you to meet the rest of my family: Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward." Carlisle's lilting voice broke her reverie. He called Rosalie his daughter, Jasper and Edward his sons, with Alice being Jasper's mate and Emmett Rosalie's.

_Hmmmm. Only the last one's not mated,_ she looked at each of them while Aro rose and moved closer to Carlisle to exchange pleasantries. Caius joined them, but Marcus didn't move. Rosalie's beauty was breathtaking. With her long blonde locks and red pouty lips she was far prettier then any of the women Caius chose to acquaint himself with. Her mate, Emmett, was huge, with dark curly hair and a friendly smile. He seemed at ease even in this place of slaughter and trickery. Jasper was a little smaller, also blond, but not with bright colors found in Rosalie's hair. He also seemed very calm. Smaller still by a wide margin was his tiny wife, Alice. Pixie-like in her stance, her short black hair stuck out from all angles of her head in some way Bella had never seen before, but knew was intentionally done. Alice's look was searching, and Bella could tell she was taking as much information as she could from the situation and turning it over in her brain. She gave her props for that. Always a good idea to be on the lookout here.

And then there was Edward, who stood slightly apart from the couples with an almost frustrated expression on his face, his reddish-brown hair in that "just out of bed look" she'd read was so popular right now. His stance was much more tense then the rest of them, and where Alice looked thoughtful, he looked like he was studying for a serious test of some sort. A slight shake of the head toward Carlisle alerted her to some form of silent communication and then it dawned on her that Edward was trying to do something to them and was being thwarted by her shield. Before she could stop herself a laugh escaped her, snapping his golden eyes to her ruby ones, and in that instant, he knew that whatever was blocking him had something to do with her. The glare he gave her was ice cold. She smiled sweetly in return, pulling the hood from her head so they could get a better look at each other. Something electric passed between them, but Aro spoke before she could put a finger on it.

"My friends, you are welcome in Volterra as long as you like, please make yourselves at home. We have prepared quarters for you in the castle and you may come and go as you please during your stay. Since you do not hunt humans, we won't concern ourselves with the request to not hunt inside the city gates. Bella?" She was immediately at his side.

"My daughter, Isabella, will take you to your rooms." The word daughter sounded so different coming from Aro's lips then from Carlisle's she knew the Cullens had to realize it did not mean the same thing. She bowed to them, intentionally not meeting Edward's stoney gaze.

"Please, follow me, and welcome to Volterra," She led them away from the Ready Room and into the depths of the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay guys, I know I gave Bella an "extra" power in Chapter 1 - mind reading (sorry sorry). I revised it a little here and went back to make sure it still made sense with Chapter 1. Also, I said in Chapter 1 that she could ward of physical attacks - which is also an "extra" power. I have since taken that out since it was never the case and I didn't mean to give her any extra powers in the first place. Thanks for your patience - I am working from an outline but some of this still comes to me as I write, so I apologize for when things have to be revised in the past.**

CHAPTER FIVE: NUISANCE

Carlisle was the first to speak as Bella showed them their rooms.

"Bella, it is very nice to meet you. Have you been with the Volturi long?" His voice was so warm and inviting, she found herself answering without hesitating.

"Thank you, Carlisle. It is nice to meet such an old friend of the Volturi, I always look forward to meeting other vampires. Aro doesn't let me..." she trailed off suddenly, knowing she was saying too much. She collected herself. "I'm sorry, I meant to say I've been here since 1838."

"Oh, you would have just missed me, then. I was off to America not long before that." He followed her into their suite, with his family close behind.

"I know." she almost gushed. "Aro was talking about you every day back then. He thought it was such a shame that you would leave to pursue your talents elsewhere considering the resources you had available here. Whenever anyone as talented as you leaves the coven, Aro just goes on and on. If he hadn't had me around right after you left, I'm not sure you would've gotten away so easily." _Oh my, am I teasing him? What is the deal?_ If she had the ability to blush, she was sure her face would be six shades of pink. But his manner was so conversational, his voice truly encouraging and his eyes - those mesmerizing golden eyes, they were amazing.

Everyone except Edward wandered off to take a look around the opulent rooms and claim their spaces. The bedrooms fanned out in a circular pattern from the large main room they had entered. High windows in the stone walls let in moonlight similarly to how it shone in the Ready Room, but the plush couches and large Oriental rugs made this room much cozier. Soft lighting hidden in the exposed beam ceiling and a crackling fire in the large fireplace also added to the effect. Edward wandered over to the fire, she watched him out of the corner of her eye as Carlisle continued talking to her. Someone had lit candles around the rooms, too. They flickered in time to the fire. Bella couldn't remember a time when any room at Volterra ever felt this – homey.

"So Aro considers you quite a prized possession." It wasn't a question and for the first time since meeting the Cullens, Bella felt uncomfortable. Carlisle sat down on the couch in front of her, slipping off his shoes. She could hear Jasper and Emmett play fighting about something - was it rooms? – in the background. Maybe it was time to go.

"Um. Yes. I guess you could say that." She managed a tight smile and turned to go. "If you need anything, just pull the bell." As she started for the door, she indicated a bell pull to the right of it. "There's one in every room."

"No, please stay, Bella, it's been so long since I've been here, and with you having arrived just as soon as I left, I am hoping you can help answer some of my questions. I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend." Stopping with her hand out to open the door, she turned to respond and couldn't. Edward, who had been stone still the entire time she and Carlisle were talking, was now staring dead at her. Compared to Carlisle's soft golden eyes, Edward's crackled like the fire behind him. Again the electricity passed between them, and man, did he look mad.

"What is it that you do, exactly that makes you so special to Aro?" He finally spoke directly to her and it wasn't in the friendly voice of his father.

"Edward!" Carlisle admonished him in a whisper. Again something unspoken passed between them and Edward turned back to the fireplace, not waiting for her answer.

Bella stared at his back, then faced Carlisle. She wasn't one to back down from a fight, and this one was too interesting to even consider walking away from.

"No, it's fine. Really. No offense taken." She directed her comment to Carlisle to let him know she was only excusing his actions, not Edward's. The rest of the family came back into the room then, matters of chosen bedrooms taken care of, apparently.

"She's a shield, dummy - stop taking it so personally." Alice's high, flowery voice took Bella completely by surprise. "Not everything is all about you."

Alice gave Bella the searching look she recognized from earlier. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Exactly right. And that's why Aro "prizes" me so much, as you put it." Bella responded, looking at Carlisle. "My shield naturally protects me against any mental attacks. If I choose, I can push it away from myself, protecting others inside that shield." _I can also read minds if I am touching someone and concentrate_, she almost added, but decided that power was better kept to herself for the time being.

The family, except Edward, took seats in the spaces around Carlisle. Edward did turn around to face them, but did not meet Bella's gaze, still obviously furious at her ability to block his power. _Get over it already,_ she thought. Carlisle, however, got up and walked over to her, approaching slowly.

"Bella, honestly, I did not mean to upset you. Please, join us for a few moments. Aro's coven has always been so interesting to me, and I know we are interesting to you. I would sincerely love it if you spent some time with us to help us get settled in?" She felt her resolve slipping in response to his imploring gaze. The atmosphere of sincerity in the air was irresistible - she felt that all eyes were one her, truly wanting to know more about _her_ - not her power. It was hard not to give in, especially after her decision to find something more then this place. Plus, she knew Aro would want her to gather as many details as she could about Carlisle's family. He would want to know if there were any of them he would want to persuade to stay. But the thought of Aro using any of these peaceful creatures for his power struggle almost made her ill.

Carlisle offered her his arm in the same manner Aro had earlier, but Bella didn't feel any trepidation accepting. He led her to the couch where Esme sat alone and seated her next to his wife, returning to his place across from them.

"Now, since Alice has revealed your power to us, perhaps it is only fair that I share ours with you. Besides, I know Aro will ask you later - I remember his never-ending curiosity about the talents of other vampires," Carlisle knew exactly why Aro would be asking, too, and all of a sudden Bella wondered why Carlisle was here.

Sitting there, next to Esme, with the rest of the Cullens around her, even with Edward's mean glances at her, Bella couldn't deny what she was feeling. The empty, gaping hole of loneliness that threatened to overtake her this afternoon was slowly melting around the edges, closing in on itself. This strange, wonderful little group, with their effortless smiles and unorthodox diet, were getting to her. The sorrow she began to feel soon replaced her elation, though. Aro may have let Carlisle go, but he would never let her leave his side, especially not to join a coven he secretly considered a threat. Of course, Aro considered everyone a threat.

"Bella, dear, are you okay?" Esme's hand gently touched the fabric of her cloak, and Bella looked up, smiling at the woman next to her. Dear? No one had ever called her dear.

"Perfectly fine, thank you," she answered truthfully. For now, at this moment, she put Aro out of her head and gave her full attention to the guests before her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To all my reviewers: YOU ALL ROCK THANK YOU SO MUCH I hope I continue to deserve such awesome praise. And again, Stephenie Meyer holds the copyright power.**

CHAPTER SIX: TALENT

Bella mused for a moment over the information Carlisle had just shared with her. She looked at Alice. "So, you can see the future? That's incredible."

"The potential future," Alice corrected. "Everyone gives too much credit to my ability. I can only see what's going to happen if things stay the way they are right now. If someone changes their mind, the future changes. And it's harder with humans. It is much easier to see the future of our kind."

"Well then, we'll definitely have to come back to that – if that's okay with you?" Alice nodded with a smile. "And, Jasper," Bella turned to the man sitting next to Alice. "You can influence people's emotions? And feel what they're feeling? Also amazing."

Jasper smiled at her and she immediately felt – good, calm, peaceful. "Oh, it even works with my shield up," she said out loud. "Interesting. It must be a physical influence somehow, since my shield blocks mental attacks."

"But you," she looked at Edward, still brooding at the fireplace. "You can read minds from a _distance. _Aro and I have to..." She stopped, annoyed with herself. She hadn't been planning on revealing her other ability to them. But it was too late.

"What?" Carlisle prompted. "Bella, it's okay. Really. I know we are a completely different kind of vampire family then any you have ever seen. And I know this must be very strange and new for you. But you can trust us. We aren't here to gather information about you or any of the Volturi and their guard and use it against them. That is not how we operate."

Looking into Carlisle's eyes, she knew immediately what he wasn't saying. She knew he was indicating they weren't like the Volturi and their coven. They weren't going to use her or make her do anything against her will. In this room, she was free to be Bella.

"I can read minds, too, like Aro. But we have to touch people. And Aro can see everything, past and present. I can only see what's going through your mind right this moment." She looked again at Edward.

"But to see inside from far away, Aro would love to have you around. And you, too, Alice." As she said these words, the warm feeling she had felt since being surrounded by the Cullens began to dissipate.

"We will never join the Volturi." The sound was a growl from Edward's lips. Alice was staring at him intently, Bella could tell she was sharing something with him she wasn't meant to hear.

"I didn't mean –" but Carlisle interrupted her.

"Everyone calm down – Jasper, if you please?" Bella felt the warmth return and Carlisle addressed his family as if she weren't there.

"We know Aro invited us here with ulterior motives and we knew we couldn't refuse the invitation without... difficulty. Demetri and Felix made that clear when they arrived at our house. But we are still guests, Bella is still our hostess, and we will be the good visitors until it is time to leave."

"If they let us." Alice said quietly. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused, and everyone turned to stare at her, including Bella.

"They can't force you to stay," she said, watching Alice carefully. _Was she having one of her visions? She must be. I wonder what she's seeing_. Edward growled again, seeing what Alice saw.

"So then, why are you here?" Alice snapped out of her vision and directed her question right at Bella.

"Because I choose to be here," Bella straightened up and squared her shoulders, but there wasn't any confidence in her voice. "Well, I used to feel like I had a choice, I guess. It hasn't felt that way in a while. And this afternoon, I decided... well, I decided that maybe it was time to see if I could leave if I wanted to. I can't truly be what Aro wants me to be and ultimately he'll realize that, too. It's taken me a while to put my finger on exactly how I felt, but it was revealed to me after a... series of events last night.

"But I don't know how get away, this is all I've ever known in my vampire life. I just know I have to leave – or perish trying."

There was a long moment where no one said anything.

"No, they can't force us to stay," Carlisle spoke so quietly his voice wasn't even a whisper. "But they can make life away from here very, very difficult for us. They were not happy when I left, and they are especially not happy that my family has grown the way it has. Our existence is a huge threat to their ways - we go against our own nature and they don't understand why. But ultimately, it keeps us more human, and in turn, easier to live among humans.

"But Aro sees us living among humans as a constant risk for exposure. He sees the size of our family as a threat to his power. He'll do what he can to try to break us up. I don't know what his plan is, but I knew when he asked us to come here he had something in mind."

The urge to protect this little group of people that had so easily welcomed her into their circle of trust overtook Bella with a force she hadn't ever felt before. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was the chance she had hoped for this afternoon. She couldn't believe an answer would show itself so fast, but here it was, right in front of her. "I think," she started, then collected herself before the emotion trembled in her voice, "I think I can help you. If you help me. I mean, I can't guarantee anything, and I don't really even have a plan, but just maybe..."

"What if you change your mind and go to Aro?" Edward's voice cut through her hopeful mood, and his eyes pierced hers.

Rosalie, the "tenacious one" as Carlisle had described her earlier, piped up. "Yes, seriously everyone. I mean, we barely know this girl and she's been Aro's right hand for decades. And she offers to help us, when we haven't been presented with a direct threat from the Volturi? How do we know this isn't a trick of some sort, to get Aro even closer to us?"

Bella was taken back by the harshness in her voice. How could something so cruel come from someone so beautiful? Emmett, her mate, the "strong one," Bella recalled, also spoke up.

"Ah, come on Rose. It's okay. There's no reason to get upset about anything right now. I mean, you're right, we're not being directly threatened YET, but I'm sure what Bella and everyone else here are considering is what to do if we need to get out of a tight spot – fast. And honestly, I don't think it's a bad idea to have an escape plan in a place like this, it gives me the heeby jeebies." Emmett pretended to shudder. "Besides, Bella's been really honest and open with us, it seems. Jasper would be able to tell if she was being deceptive. Isn't that a mood?"

Jasper laughed heartily at Emmett's comment, "No, deception is not a mood, Emmett, but close enough. However, Bella does seem very comfortable around us. That I can tell for sure." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"There's only one way to know for sure." Edward's voice was in her ear and she looked up to see him standing right next to her. She stood to even the playing field. It was obvious to her that he was so upset by her shield, he was using whatever excuse he could find to make her drop it for him.

"Fine," she said, taking off her cloak and laying it across the arm of the couch behind her. "I'll do it. But not for you. I want Carlisle to know that I am truly how I seem. He's been nothing but wonderful to me the last few hours. You, however, have been nothing but rude, and the last time I checked, I had done nothing to you but keep you out of my head."

Alice snickered behind them. "Edward, watch out, I think you've finally met your match. I, for one, trust Bella and do not need any more convincing. If everyone remembers, I predicted this very thing."

Rosalie stood up, too. "Well, Alice, since we all know how right on your _predictions_ are, what's the harm in letting Edward have a look to make sure you were right?" Alice shot daggers at Rosalie with a look.

"Tenacious my ass. More like bitchy." Emmett stifled a chuckle at Alice's comment, earning him a punch in the shoulder from Rosalie.

Bella looked around and noticed everyone's eyes were on her and Edward. "Edward, I am completely fine with this. I have nothing to hide." She was so close to him their faces were only inches apart. The air around them sparkled with tension and Bella wondered what Jasper was feeling from all of this. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking deep into Edward's unflinching golden eyes. She pushed her shield away from her, surrounding both of them with it.

"I'm ready."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You guys are so spoiled! Two updates in the same day! SM has the copyright, but I have the free time at work to build on her masterpiece. Again, I am sorry about if I don't get the facts exactly right. Just bear with me :)**

CHAPTER SEVEN: OPEN

Her eyes didn't leave Edward's, but all of a sudden she felt as if they were alone instead of in a room full of people. The forceful pulling she felt when Aro searched her mind was was incomparable to opening her mind to Edward. It was as if they were sharing an intimate secret instead of him taking something against her will.

She brought to the surface the memories of last night, when she'd had her last victim. Every single feeling, every thought she had, she bared them all to this man she barely knew. The confrontation with Aro followed, and she winced as she remembered his threats and use of fear to get his way. Next came her much needed shower, the epiphany that she had to leave Volterra, her loneliness and desperation. And, then the best part so far – meeting his family. She could see her relief mirrored in his face as he felt what she had when she realized they could be trusted. Finally, he saw her accepting them completely, wanting to help them even if it meant leaving everything she had ever known.

When he was finished, he still didn't look away, instead bringing his hand to her cheek. Any frustration or anger he had felt for her left his expression. All she saw there was – hope? But hope for what, exactly? There was no time to answer that question, because when his skin found her skin, it was like a shock to her system. Her breath hitched sharply as he touched her and she resisted the urge to read his mind. _Not yet - later, _she promised herself.

"I'm so sorry - I honestly had no idea." He was searching her face, watching her reaction.

She gently wrapped her fingers around his wrist and removed his hand. The close contact was making her head spin. His face was so close to hers now she could smell the sweetness of his breath in her nostrils. "No apology needed. How could you have known?" she said as she took a step back.

"Um, excuse me, but not all of us can read minds here?!" Rosalie's frustrated voice brought the both back to reality.

Edward glared at Rosalie, then addressed the whole room. "Bella is trustworthy. Although she does find our choice of diet – interesting." A smile played on his lips as he turned to look at her again. She was still trying clear her head. As he caught her eye, she took him in completely for the first time since they'd met, his bronze hair and his topaz eyes, the way the firelight sent diamonds dancing along his skin under the rolled-up sleeves of his button-down shirt. She remembered noticing Carlisle's handsomeness, Emmett's size and Jasper's calm, but war-torn appearance. But now, all she could think about was Edward's beauty. It was intoxicating. She had been attracted to male vampires before, but Aro had always stepped in before things went to far.

Then she understood the electricity that had been felt between them, the attraction that was pounding in her head. Her soul was shouting at her "This is the ONE." Oh, was she glad Edward couldn't read her mind now. Vampires mated for life, but to know like this, with every fiber of her being, out of nowhere - was this really what it was like when you found him? No one had ever told her what to expect or how it worked. She had never been close enough to anyone else with a mate - other then Aro and Caius, whose wives were never around. And Aro despised talking about relationships of any sort.

If anything had been left unsettled in her mind about leaving, this settled it immediately. _But because I feel this way, does that mean he does? _She wanted the privacy of her shower again. Or the library. Anything. She needed a few minutes to process all this new information without distractions.

"Well, perhaps it would help if we showed her exactly how it works?" Carlisle suggested, getting up and walking over to her. "Would you like to join us for some extracurricular activities tomorrow night? I was hoping to show my family parts of Volterra I fondly remember, and then we were going to head to the forest west of here and hunt."

Despite everything, Bella still managed to grimace at the thought of animal blood instead of humans. "Is it that easy? Do you just make the switch?"

Jasper made a noise that was something between a laugh and a snarl. "Not hardly," he said.

"Oh." Was all she replied.

"It's definitely a process," Edward seemed to be talking more to himself for a moment, but then he met her gaze - could he see her desire for him in her eyes? She certainly hoped not. She wanted to be sure that he at least returned a portion of what she felt before she exposed herself any more to him. "We've all had our slip-ups - except Rosalie, but that's another story altogether. It's important to us, though. It allows us to be together and stay settled in one area for an extended period of time. It's a sacrifice, but one we don't mind making. When we can help ourselves." He added, sliding a glance at Jasper, but Jasper didn't look at him.

"So, wait, you used to feed off humans then?" If this was a change she was going to even consider, she wanted to know exactly how hard it was going to be.

"As I said, we've had our slip-ups," Edward motioned for her to sit next to him in the spot Carlisle had vacated. Carlisle sat next to Esme and took her hand in his. The gesture wasn't lost on Bella. "Carlisle created me, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. We all did our best, but I had a rebellious period. Rosalie has killed, but not to feed, and Esme - it was easier for her to give up humans because she's so nurturing - but even she had her moments. Emmett's had two of his own, but he says he couldn't help himself. Supposedly they were so irresistible, tries to claim they don't count."

"They don't!" Emmett interjected.

"Alice and Jasper found each other and then found us." Edward continued. "Before they met us, they had the usual diet of humans. Jasper has had the hardest time converting, but we have complete faith in his ability to keep trying."

"Bullshit," Jasper muttered. "I'm a lost cause and you know it."

"Aw Jazz, you know that's not true," Alice purred at him. "It's been months since your last... episode. You're doing so well. Besides, I keep telling you everything is going to be fine."

"Until the next time," but his voice was lighter. "Thanks, babe."

"I'm not going to lie, I'm very curious, albeit somewhat put off, by this whole animal diet," Bella spoke again.

"We call ourselves vegetarians," Carlisle said with a smile, and the whole room broke into laughter. Bella couldn't help but join in. "So we have a date, then? Tomorrow night at dusk - you are welcome to join us on our little tour as well."

She couldn't think of anything else she'd rather do. "I'd be delighted," she answered, standing up to grab her cloak. Edward was there, holding it for her before she got to it.

"What happened to you?" she teased. "Just a few minutes ago you couldn't think of a nice word for me and now you're helping me with my things? Or maybe you're ready for me to leave."

He walked her to the door of their suites and before they parted he whispered against her ear: "Never."

The door shut behind her and she was alone. As she headed for her rooms and some solace and time to think, she formed the image of Edward in her mind, the beginnings of passion stirring in her heart.

She may be alone, but she had a feeling she would never be lonely again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Again, many many thank yous to my fab reviewers. I heart you all! SM has the copyright, but I have the free time at work to build on her masterpiece.**

CHAPTER EIGHT: PERMISSION

Just before dusk, there was a light tap on her door. She had spent the last few hours completely alone, in her room, thinking. Still, the only things she was sure of were that it was time for her to leave the Volturi, and now, Edward was meant to be her soul mate. But as to how to encourage either one of these things into fruition, she was at a total loss.

It was Heidi at the door. Bella anticipated the question. "I have plans tonight Heidi. I'm going hunting with the Cullens."

Heidi raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow in response. Bella noticed she already had her contacts in, her "disguise" when she went out to lure unsuspecting humans into the castle to become the night's victims. A thirst burned in the back of her throat at the idea of the feedings that would occur later – when she was drinking from animals. She suppressed the urge to wrinkle her nose.

"I know, it's not necessarily my cup of tea. Make that definitely not," she responded to Heidi's questioning look. "But Aro wants me to find out as much as I can, to see if we can convince any of them to join us. I consider it part of a day's work, you know?"

"Suit yourself. I won't return until midnight, so if you're still hungry, feel free to join us then." And with a twirl of stiletto heels, Heidi was gone.

WIth a sigh, Bella retreated into her rooms to change clothes, then head out to find Aro and let him know where she would be. It was better to tell him herself then for him to find out later, even if she was technically doing his bidding. She left her cloak - it was difficult to hunt with it on, she was assuming it would be no different with animals.

Aro was in the Ready room, speaking with Caius and, to Bella's surprise, Carlisle.

"Bella, my child, how very nice of you to join us," Aro greeted her in his usual dispassionate manner. She took this as a good sign. If he had been mad, he would have let her know right away. Surely Carlisle had already informed him of their plans.

"Carlisle was just catching us up on the conversation he had with you last night. It seems you are an exceptional hostess. And now I hear you are going hunting with them? I am impressed at your... commitment to entertaining our guests," Aro reached for her hand as she approached, and she took his cold, dry fingers in her own.

"Yes, well you know my curiosity, Father. And this aspect of their lifestyle certainly intrigues me," she smiled warmly at Carlisle and he smiled back.

"It is certainly nice to see you again, Bella, I was telling Aro he acquired a great talent when he found you. In fact, we were discussing the talents of my group, as well," Carlisle held her gaze as she let that sink in.

_So, he's told Aro of their talents, which means Aro won't come after me for the information. Is he _protecting_ me? _The concept was strange and new to her.

Caius bowed to everyone and excused himself. "I need to prepare for the feast tonight. Carlisle, Bella, Aro." They all nodded to him as he left.

"I wanted to know why Aro invited us, and when he told me he had heard of my "collection" as he puts it, it only made sense that I share with him what our gifts are, so that way we would be free to go home whenever we are ready. Right, Aro?" Something in Carlisle's dark eyes hardened as he turned his attention back to the man holding her hand.

She felt his fingers pinching the skin on her palm as he answered Carlisle's question, but Aro's look didn't change. "Of course, my dear friend. Haven't I made it clear that you are welcome to come and go as you please? Certainly you cannot think I would force you, one of my oldest acquaintances, to ever do anything he wasn't willing to do? You have been gone too long Carlisle. My concern only involves keeping our existence a secret. And when I heard of you, living among humans with such a large, gifted coven, I just had to meet everyone myself. Obviously, I had no reason for concern, my apologies if I caused you any worry." The lies flowed easily from his lips. Bella hoped Carlisle was smart enough to see Aro for what he really was.

"Worry? Never, old friend. This was a wonderful opportunity for me to show my family places they've only heard me talk about. In fact, we have a little tour planned for tonight, and Bella is joining us for that as well. Although I am sure it won't be anything new to her," again Carlisle smiled at her.

The pressure on her hand from Aro's fingers was becoming unbearable. She didn't know who he was becoming so furious with, her or Carlisle, but she had to do something before he forced her to cry out in pain. Carefully, she addressed Aro. "If that's okay with you, Father. I was on my way here to ask, and to tell you about our talk last night," here she indicated Carlisle, "but apparently Carlisle found you before I did."

His grip on her lessened, but only minutely. "Perhaps the best way to see how you live is to pay a visit to your home in Washington. Forks, you said it was?" The silence rang in the room for a full second.

"Aro, you know you are welcome at our home anytime," Carlisle responded, his face not betraying any emotion.

"I was thinking someone a little less serious," Aro almost smiled, "like our little Bella here. She can spend a few weeks with you and I'll send for her if I need her in the meantime. A little goodwill mission, if you don't mind?"

The joy in her heart was replaced just as suddenly with icy cold fear. Aro wouldn't just send her away somewhere and forget about her. She was sure since Carlisle had called him out on his reason to get them there in the first place that now Aro was trying to come up with an alternate plan of some sort. Bella knew exactly how far Aro would go when it came to new talent for the guard. She had seen it first hand – even assisted with acquisitions. Especially the reluctant ones.

"I am positive my family would be delighted to have an extended visit from Bella," Carlisle was calm as he continued. "I would like to speak with them now, if I may. Bella, would you like to come with me?"

"Actually," Aro interceded, "I would like a few moments with Bella alone. I will send her your way when we are finished. Should I have her meet you outside?"

Carlisle bowed his assent and left, leaving her and Aro to talk, his grip still firm on hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Hearts to all my reviewers! This chapter was so much FUN. I hope to follow it up with another one today. Thanks to SM and her genius!**

CHAPTER NINE: MISSION

They were alone. Bella tried desperately to squash the anxiety she felt creeping up the back of her neck. Aro was staring intently at the spot Carlisle had vacated. Slowly he turned to face her - her hand still wrapped tightly in his iron grip.

"Bella," his voice was a low hiss. "I must have the fortune teller and the mind reader. You must help me accomplish this. It is imperative to the future of the lives we lead here.

"You will go to this place - Forks - with them. You will gain their trust, you will persuade them with your charms, your knowledge, whatever tools you have at your disposal. It matters not how you accomplish this: YOU WILL BRING THEM BACK TO ME."

She held his blood-red stare with her own and did not flinch. To make any move, any slight mistake, would give her away to this powerful creature. She had to remain steady.

"But to leave you here, unprotected..." It was unthinkable to her that he wanted these two so badly that he would actually allow her to leave his side.

"I am far from unprotected. Jane will take your spot while you are gone, and Alec will take hers. If I need you, I can have you back here in a matter of hours. I must have these two. If you fail... Ah, but you won't fail," his eyes darkened behind their milky film.

Still, she managed to keep her facade of serenity. "But, Father, why me?"

"Marcus has seen the intensity of your relationship with the mind reader. He knew it yesterday when you two met in this very room. I expect you to use that to your advantage, also, child. Have you not felt it for yourself?" He took both of her hands in his now, but with a much gentler hold.

"I, I wasn't sure what the feeling was, Father," she lied outright. "But now that you have brought it to my attention, it does make sense. And, of course I will oblige any mission you so desire me to undertake. The future of the Volturi is my future, too." The lies came so easily. She had to protect the Cullens from this cruel, unfeeling man and his horrible intentions. Carlisle had earned her loyalty in such a short time, something Aro had never fully accomplished in all the years she had known him. She would not lose what she had so recently discovered and willingly embraced.

Plus, there was Edward now, too. Whether or not they ended up together, she would not see him join the Volturi and have his gifts used to destroy and his family torn apart. This she promised herself as she stood in a room of death with a man who symbolized it with his whole being. This promise, this new belief in herself, in the possibility of another future away from this awful place, allowed her to successfully deceive this man she used to love as a father. This life was over and she was ready to start her new one. Aro was unknowingly giving her a chance to leave without a fight, and she was going to take it eagerly. What to do when she was away from here she would figure out when the time came.

She had never been on to express a lot of emotion, how could she in a place like this? But felt herself losing all her carefully maintained composure as he continued:

"And if you even think of disappearing on me - I WILL find you. What happens after I do I will leave to your imagination." Aro's stare bored into her, and fear overtook her as she worried that he would make her drop her shield and force himself into her mind again. If he did, then all was lost.

_No!_ She told herself. _I am not afraid of this man. I already decided I was willing to sacrifice everything to get out of here. I have nothing to fear._

She moved closer to him, in an attempt to show him she had nothing to hide. Standing on tiptoe, she leaned in to kiss his dusty, deathly white cheek. Surprise registered in his body language as he finally dropped her hands and allowed her to step away from him.

"Father, you speak as if I would walk away from everything I've ever known without a second thought to the consequences. Isn't it in my own best interest to remain true to the Volturi since, if something happened to destroy you, that would mean the end of our world as we have always known it? Surely you don't think I would want to contribute to the downfall such a vast, powerful empire when I know it exists for the good of our kind?" She watched his expression turn livid as he listened. He was hearing the intent behind her words after all.

"FOOL!" he was right in her face in less then a second, but she had seen the fear that touched him before he could hide it - and that was all she needed. "As if an insignificant creature such as yourself could even have a part in bringing down an establishment such as this. You give yourself too much credit, Isabella. If you force me to, I will replace you just as easily as I found you." But his threats no longer held any weight. He was scared of something. The great and powerful Aro had let his guard down for a moment and she knew. She just had to find out what. Whatever it was, he was ready to send her away in a desperate attempt to add to their numbers, risking her, risking himself and taking a chance, which was something he never did.

It was time to retreat, before things went too far. She had gleaned enough information from this exchange and did not want to push her luck. She stepped far enough back to bow graciously to him. "I forget myself, Father. My rebelliousness gets the best of me and I speak out of turn, perhaps. As I said, I will do your bidding, you can trust me. Call Felix if you must, I will drop my shield to prove it to you." It was a bluff, but she had no other choice.

He bowed in return. "Come to me when you have made your plans to leave." She nodded, and his emotionless voice followed her out.

"I'll be watching you, Bella. No matter where you are. Don't forget that."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Again and again I say thank you and give kisses to all my wonderful reviewers! And thanks to SM who makes all my chapters possible.**

CHAPTER 10: BREATHLESS

She made sure she was outside before she stopped to draw in a long, deep breath, shaking her head as if to clear it, although she knew that wouldn't help. The sun was settling just beyond the city walls and the sky was flushed with purples, lavenders and blues. She watched the stars come out, one by one, dotting the coming night like solitary lanterns in a dark ocean. Twilight was her favorite time of day.

The Cullen family found her there, gathering tightly around her in a silent little group. Carefully, she met each of their questioning looks.

"Everything's fine - we'll talk later," she managed a wide, open smile, deliberately catching Edward's eye. "Carlisle? I believe this is your tour?"

Carlisle stepped away from the circle and motioned for everyone to follow him. There wasn't a corner of Volterra that wasn't familiar to her, but she found Carlisle's personal memories of the place very enlightening. She had only really seen Volterra from the eyes of its keepers, Marcus, Aro and Caius. Carlisle had a completely different way of seeing the stone streets and twisting alleys.

His voice was soft, probably only a whisper to humans who might be close by, but the city was quiet. Most of the day's tourists had returned to their hotels outside the city. Of the ones who had chosen to stay, the majority of those were with Heidi. Her throat caught fire with the thought.

Edward was by her side, the rest of his family had divided into couples, leaving them together. He hadn't spoken yet, but she could tell he was trying to read her even though he knew he couldn't see her mind. Two humans, a man and a woman, out enjoying the evening most likely, were coming toward them.

"Thirsty?" His mouth hardly moved as the word slipped out of it.

"Yes," she replied, just as quietly. The humans passed by them, unaware of any imminent danger. Their sweet smell tickled her nose and made her thirst ignite in flames. "I am still not positive about this whole... animal thing."

"Me, neither," he chuckled, a low, gruff sound that she immediately loved.

The moon had begun a slow ascent above them as they left the walled city and entered the forest beyond.

"Edward," Carlisle's voice was part of the wind that wrapped around them. The vampires were shadows among the trees. "You take Bella with you. The rest of us are pairing off to spread out and bring less notice to our activities. We'll meet back at the city gates an hour before sunrise. Alice predicts a beautiful day tomorrow and we don't want to take any chances." With a nod from Edward, Carlisle and everyone else was gone without a sound.

"Shall we?" A crooked smile greeted her as she turned to face her companion for the evening. If she'd had one, her heart would have melted at the sight. _Did he know this? Did he feel it too?_ Carlisle probably just paired them up because Edward was the only single one in the group. She made herself focus on the task at hand: time to hunt.

They ran through the forest, away from the city and the others. Edward spoke as they moved, effortlessly avoiding obstacles, on alert for prey.

"I prefer mountain lions, but there aren't any in Italy. In fact, Italy doesn't offer a wide variety of choices, unless you include reptiles, which we certainly don't. Feeding from warm-blooded mammals is definitely preferred, and meat eaters are better then herbivores. There are brown bears and wolves here, but they are endangered. We try to only feed on animals that have a reputation of overpopulation," he paused. "Poor Emmett, he loves bears – but he'll just have to wait until we get back home."

Bella groaned unintentionally. "None of it sounds good to me. Why would Carlisle, or you, for that matter, choose such a life?"

But Edward didn't answer. His hand was out as if to stop her from going forward and his nose was in the air. In a split second, they were both crouched on the ground, ready to spring if necessary. All conversation forgotten, she turned herself over to her vampiric nature. The smell that hit her was wild, warm and pulsing, but definitely not human. "A deer," Edward said in her ear. Then he was gone – with her right behind him.

He sprung gracefully into a tree, moving high in its branches. His eyes were wide and completely black. She joined him and he pointed down to a small clearing in front of them at a lone good-sized buck. The scent that filled her nostrils wasn't appetizing, and nowhere near as wonderful and delicious as a human, but it wasn't terrible. Instead of a demanding sweetness, there was more of a musky, forest-type smell, as if the deer's blood was made of wood and grass. As the sensation tingled through her body, she thought of another word - uninteresting. The desire to drink was there, but not as strong as it would be if she was getting ready to prey on a human. She could easily pass an animal in order to go after a human and never even notice the animal was there.

"Ladies first," she could hear the smile in his voice. Unsure of how exactly to proceed, she let her instincts take over and she pounced, jumping swiftly down from the tree onto the back of the buck. He didn't even struggle, going down immediately as she sank her teeth into his hairy neck. The new taste exploded in her mouth, satiating the hunger but not quenching it. The grass and wood flavor made her feel like she was swallowing the forest itself. In no time at all the buck was dead and she was still thirsty.

"Well?" Edward was right next to her and she felt uneasy for a moment. No one had ever watched her hunt before - she preferred to go alone. The feasts Heidi provided at the castle were such a free-for-all no one really paid attention to anyone except the victim at hand.

"Not bad, but not great," she said, wiping her mouth even though there was nothing there. Being nervous around another vampire was so strange to her.

"As I said, carnivorous prey is much better," he said as he helped her up. "But it doesn't matter, it will never be the same as a human. It keeps the thirst at bay but never really makes it go away completely."

"I am starting to see that. I am definitely still thirsty," she responded. "So, you never answered my question earlier. Why make the sacrifice in the first place? I know Carlisle said something about it keeping you more human..."

"Let's keep hunting and I'll explain," he took her hand in his, stopping her with that half-smile of his again. The electric current she remembered passing between them before was nothing compared to what she felt now. A force rippled from his hand through her entire being and she saw nothing but him. Before she could blink he was leaning in, closer, and she was drowning in the dark black pools of his eyes.

_Wait! _A tiny voice trilled in the back of her mind. _If you kiss, then Marcus will know and Aro will know. There will be a time for this but not right now._

It took every once of willpower she had ever had to look away from him. "You're not going to distract me that easily," she hoped by teasing him he wouldn't be too put off.

Still, she saw disappointment and rejection flutter across his face, so she gave his hand a hard squeeze. She couldn't answer the questions in his eyes right now. _Soon,_ she promised silently, _soon._

He responded by pulling her into the night to continue their hunt.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Again - thank you thank you to all my reviewers. This story is so much fun and you guys make it all worth it :). Thanks as always to SM for her ideas. I hope you've all seen the trailer for the movie!**

CHAPTER 11: HISTORY

Bella listened to Edward's every word as they hunted deer in the quiet forest. Finding only a small number, they took turns, killing only one even if they found a group, leaving as little evidence as possible. No matter how many deer she tasted, her thirst never completely went away. Eventually it was just a dull ache in her throat, and they slowed their pace as they returned to the designated meeting area.

"As Carlisle said, feeding from animals helps us - or seems to anyway - retain more of our humanity. It allows us to live together as a family around humans. We actually go to high school in Forks. Dad is a doctor in the local hospital, Esme is a stay-at-home-mom, we fit right in... almost. The kids at the high school tend to give us a wide berth, but honestly it's probably for their own good." She saw him smile to himself.

"Also," he continued, "if you compare our habits to those of other vampires, our coven stays together out of loyalty to each other - we care about each other. Most vampires are nomadic and travel alone or in pairs. The bloodlust for humans causes strife, fighting, a struggle for power. Jasper probably knows this best. He was turned during the wars in the Southern United States when the bloodlust from vampire groups there threatened to destroy life as we know it."

"Yes, I remember those times," Bella shuddered. "I had not been long with the Volturi. Aro actually sent me there to help 'keep the peace' as he called it. Although there wasn't any peace at all, anywhere. It was total chaos. I haven't ever seen anything like it since, and I've seen a lot during my time here." Total chaos was being generous. She'd killed more vampires then she cared to think about, some were still children, others barely adults. Aro told her it was a good training experience, and she was invaluable to the raiding parties with her shield. They could sneak up on the warring covens undetected and slaughter them all before they had a chance to fight back. Jane and Alec had thrived in those days. War was their specialty.

"I hear it still gets bad down there sometimes, but they know now to keep it under the radar, so to speak," Edward took her hand again. "What about before your time here?"

She involuntarily flinched away. "I'd rather not talk about it. It was a long time ago and the memories are better left forgotten."

"Maybe another day then? We'll swap stories?" She loved that he wanted to know more about her, but she wasn't ready to share that part of her life with him. His vampire life was so different from hers, she could only guess his human life had been miles apart as well. What if telling him about her human life caused him to hate her? She wasn't going to take that chance.

She ignored his questions, instead going back to their original topic. "So, are there others like you? Other 'vegetarians'?"

He sighed at her lack of response, but answered the question anyway. "One other clan that we know of, in Denali, Alaska. We visit them from time to time, keep in touch. There are four females, Tanya, Kate, Irina and Carmen, and one male, Eleazar. We've come across many vampires in our lives of course, but they're the only other ones who've tried our lifestyle and stuck to it."

"And there's no difference in your strength or abilities from those who drink human blood?" They were now at the meeting place and she stopped, sitting softly on the damp ground to wait. He sat next to her. Daylight was still several hours away.

"Do you feel different? Weaker? You've been drinking animal blood all night," he pointed out.

Bella thought for a moment, mentally taking note of herself and her perception of everything around her. "No, I feel the same, I think. Just the thirst –"

"Yeah," he picked up where she left off. "That was hard for me, still is sometimes. After Carlisle made me, explained his lifestyle and taught me his ways, I rebelled. I wanted human blood, I couldn't hold myself to his standards and didn't want to fight my true nature. So I left him and hunted humans for a while. I told myself if I only killed those who were already bad, I would be doing my part to help humanity the best way I could."

"But I couldn't do it." his voice was low, like a silky caress, and she noticed how close he was sitting to her, their bodies almost touching. She balled her fists in her lap and chewed her lip.

"I could hear their thoughts as they died," from the look on his face she could tell it was a rough memory. "It was too much for me. Even the murderers and rapists. Even the ones who hurt children. They were all afraid, all so very human in their last moments. It didn't matter. My conscience won in the end and I returned to Carlisle. He welcomed me back like the prodigal son and I've been with him ever since."

"And the others?" She prompted. "You spoke briefly about them back at Volterra."

"Esme was next after me. Carlisle brought her home after she threw herself off a cliff. She had lost her son, only an infant, and decided to end her life - but Carlisle knew she was to be his mate. Eventually she got used to our ways, but she did have her moments. It's hard to imagine Esme as a cold-blooded killer, I know, but those first years are so hard and humans smell so utterly delicious. And each one is so different. Just when you think you're immune to one scent, a new one comes along and you have to start holding back all over again.

"Next was Rosalie. Carlisle thought she might make a good mate for me." Bella felt something sharp in her stomach as she pictured Edward and the beautiful Rosalie together. "But it wasn't to be. I was angry with Carlisle for even bringing her to us. She was very well known in the town we were living in. He had found her raped and dying in the street and made a quick decision, one that worked out in the end, I guess. She never drank the blood of a human, but did get her own brand of revenge on the men that raped her."

"Men, plural?" Bella gasped.

"Yes. One of them was her fiancé." Edward paused for a moment to let her grasp that, then pressed on. "Emmett was next, Rosalie saved him from a grizzly bear. It was love at first sight, as she tells it. She carried him to our home which was miles from the attack - he was bleeding the whole time. I have no idea how she did it. Emmett has killed two humans, both times we had to leave and start new lives elsewhere.

"Jasper and Alice, as you know, found us. Jasper left the violent life he knew in the South behind to try to find something more meaningful. Alice was waiting for him in a diner one day, told him about us and that they were meant to be together. I was out hunting the day they came to our house, and Alice claimed my room, moving all my stuff to the basement," here he stopped and laughed. "We've been a big happy family ever since.

"Jasper's been the one to have the most accidents, though," he said, all laughter gone. "His lifestyle before us, we think, has made it hardest for him."

"Oh, that explains the scars," Bella said as soon as she realized.

"The wars, as you know, were every man for himself. Jasper fought in many, many battles," Edward let the conversation drop. The others were beginning to appear out of the trees around them. He helped her up and took the opportunity to twine his fingers in hers.

"Since this is the only way you'll let me touch you right now," he whispered against her ear lobe, "I'll take what I can get."

Emmett and Rosalie got to them first. "EDWARD AND BELLA SITTIN IN A TREE..." Emmett had noticed their clasped hands right away.

"Shut up Emmett. I swear you're the least romantic person I know," Rosalie smacked him so hard on the shoulder it sounded like a clap of thunder.

"Aw that's not what you were saying the other night, Rose," Emmett teased, gathering her up in his arms and giving her a squeeze.

"Get a room," Alice appeared from behind them with Jasper. "Not that it's ever stopped you before, I guess," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay everyone, pipe down. It's time to head back," Calisle and Esme joined the now complete group. "I say we spend the daylight hours preparing for our return to Forks. I'll arrange for flights that leave tonight. Bella, does that give you enough time?"

"Yes, thank you Carlisle," she felt Edward's hand pull on hers gently and she smiled inwardly. Then she remembered she had to meet with Aro before she could leave.

It was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: SORRY SO SORRY for the delay. Lately I've been expected to WORK while I'm at work and it's totally affecting my "me" time :P. And for the next five days I'm on a short vacay. But I promise to continue when I return. But for now, here's a little something. And, as always, thanks to all my FABULOUS reviewers - more hearts for you and one for SM as well. This chapter is dedicated to my Ketchup - may you always stay true to yourself.**

CHAPTER 12: CRYSTAL

Bella decided to see Aro first. Best to get the hardest part out of the way now so she wouldn't be dreading it all day. She would much rather spend the day looking forward to leaving.

He had requested they meet in his private office behind the reception area they used when conducting legal business. Breezing past the human receptionist without a glance, she hesitated outside the door until he called her.

"Come in Bella." She proceeded cautiously, standing behind one of the midnight colored wingback chairs in front of his desk. A shaft of morning sunlight fell across the wall behind him, cutting a path of light along the shelving back there. When she realized what had happened, shock ruptured through her body.

The crystal ball that entombed Didyme's ashes was gone. But items had been shifted as to not leave an empty spot. If she hadn't known it used to be there, she wouldn't have noticed anything missing.

She tightened her grip on the back of the chair as she brought her eyes to meet Aro's. He was staring right at her. His face betrayed nothing.

"Father, I came to tell you that I am leaving for Forks as you requested."

"Don't FATHER me, Bella. You know damn well we are past that now," his voice, full of anger, came out in a snarl. "And I know you've noticed my missing relic. SIT DOWN." She immediately obeyed, placing herself in the chair she had been using for protection in less then a split second.

He got up very slowly and walked over, placing his hands on the arms of the chair and putting his dead face inches from hers, his red eyes were maroon drill bits. "I will ask you this one time and one time only. _Did you take the relic?_"

"No, Aro. I did not," she put all her conviction and strength in that short sentence. If he forced her mind open, would she be able to keep what she didn't want him to see hidden? She had never tried to hide anything from him before. But then again, she'd never had anything to hide. Her only chance was that he would be so hell bent on trying to find out information about the crystal ball that he wouldn't look for anything else.

She heard Aro snap his fingers and she sucked in a breath. Before she was finished inhaling, Felix was behind her. She could smell his musty, dungeon-like scent. He never left the castle unless specifically directed to by Aro. It was too risky, he hadn't been taught to take precautions. Aro liked his inhumanity and violent nature and cultivated it. Keeping him in the castle kept everyone outside of it safer. Vampires and humans alike.

Felix reached his massive arms around the chair and around her neck. A silver blade with intricate carvings flashed just under her vision. There was no way she would let go of Aro's gaze, but she knew what was at her neck when she felt the cold metal press against it.

No one knew exactly where the dagger had come from, but everyone knew of its power. It would kill her, as sure as ripping her apart and throwing her remains in a fire, with just a single slash across her neck. The story surrounding this mythical weapon said it was forged by an Irish blacksmith hundreds of years ago whose family was killed by vampires. With all the revenge and hatred in his heart, he had the shaman of his clan bless it during an ancient and bloody Celtic war ceremony. He then set off with the other warriors of his clan and hunted the vampires with the fabled dagger until they were sure none remained. Taking their heads back to his clan, he staked them all on poles around the outskirts of the village as protection from any visiting vampires.

History did not confirm or deny this rumor, but Bella had seen Felix wield the weapon and watched in horror has he left dozens, maybe even hundreds, of vampires and humans dead at his feet in battles. She had seen him use it to torture prisoners until they gave him the information he wanted or he killed them. Although it never mattered anyway. Even if the prisoner did give up information, Felix would still kill him mercilessly.

And now this dagger was pressed to the hard flesh a few inches below her chin. She would not flinch. Always the rebellious one, she even shifted so her neck pushed harder into the blade, putting her face even closer to Aro's. Any closer, and her nose would touch his.

"Kill me, Aro, and you'll get no answers at all," she resisted the urge to spit venom in his face. "And you'll lose Carlisle and his precious little family forever. You know I did not take your crystal. I may not be happy here, but this is not a happy place. I may not be the simpering pet I used to be, but I am not a thief. Send me on your errand as you originally intended. I will bring back the fortune teller and the mind reader, and we will find your relic."

With an imperceptible nod of his head, Aro dismissed Felix to the far corner of the room. Now she knew the reason for the flash of fear on Aro's face earlier. He returned to his large oak desk, settling into the large leather chair behind it. Crossing his long white fingers under his chin, he raised his eyes again to hers before proceeding.

"Bella, you need to understand the importance of the loss of my crystal. This means someone outside of this small group in here KNOWS and is possibly attempting to blackmail me. And I CANNOT TOLERATE THAT. This theft could lead to the end of the Volturi as we know it. Since Marcus is still here, I can only believe that he had nothing to do with it and still has no knowledge of the true contents of the ball. Since Caius has known all along, he would be just as culpable as I should Marcus decide to exact revenge. We have our most loyal followers looking for something, anything, that would give us a clue as to who took it. There is only a small window of time in which it could have gone missing, and Jane and Alec are in charge of interrogation," at this, Aro almost smiled. "I am sure they will turn up something. They always do. Their methods are so thorough." He paused for a moment, tapping his fingers together.

"As for your journey, I will be sending Demetri to check up on you from time to time. And if there's an emergency, I will be contacting Carlisle directly to have you returned to me. So at all times, he must know where you are. If you do not come when you are summoned, I will find you, as I said, and it will not be pleasant."

"Yes, Aro, I understood perfectly the first time. There is no need to repeat yourself to me." She got up quickly, not wanting to spend another moment in this stifling room.

"BELLA! have not excused you. You will turn around, look me in the face and promise me you will do as I say." Felix took this as a command and was immediately in front of her, preventing her escape. She turned on her heel and walked straight to the desk, leaning over it on her clenched fists, much as he had leaned over her earlier. But the desk was too massive for to get as close as he had.

"Aro, you have my word as part of the Volturi Guard that I will do as you say and return when you command," her words came out in short, tight bursts. She wished each one would evolve into a physical form and punch him right in that dry, cracked mouth of his. Her word as a Volturi Guard had ceased to mean anything to her once she had met the Cullens.

She swore for a long moment she could hear the dust settling around them as nothing was said. Then, without another word, Aro flicked his wrist and she was dismissed. If it hadn't made her look like a coward, she would have run from the room as fast as her vampire abilities would allow. Instead, she settled for a quick, brisk pace, snarling and snapping at Felix when he tried to get the door for her.

Once in her chambers she began violently throwing items into a suitcase, not even paying attention to what she chose. She couldn't take any more chances with Edward or the other Cullens. Aro or someone he sent would be watching her every move until she left, and she didn't want them affected by this new turmoil. Now that the crystal was gone everyone was guilty until tortured into innocence, and she knew Aro would stop at nothing to find it. The only thing she found any joy in was the fact that she would soon be on a plane away from here, and she decided to tuck that small pleasure away for now. But as to what would happen after that, she had no idea.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your reviews - I've been kinda busy lately so I don't mean to be so slow with the updates. Thanks for sticking with me! Also, there seems to be some confusion about the crystal ball: see chapter 1, paragraph 4 as to its importance. As always, thanks to SM for her creativity. Only 22 days left until the movie!**

CHAPTER 13: DISTRACTION

Once they were in the limousine headed to the airport, Bella finally relaxed, letting out a breath she had no idea how long she had kept held in. Only then did she notice everyone's eyes on her, as if they were expecting some type of explanation.

Carlisle spoke up first. "Bella we are so excited to have you coming back to Forks with us. Did you enjoy hunting last night?"

Glad for the distraction that was small talk, she nodded to Carlisle. "It was definitely an experience, but - not that I want to sound too sentimental - it's one I can handle if it's necessary to spend time with your family."

At this, Edward quietly placed his hand on her knee. The natural way everyone else split into pairs had left them sitting next to each other once again.

She put the privacy window up between them and the driver and lowered her voice.

"Please don't judge until you've heard my version of what's going on. But technically, and I want you all to know before I travel any further with you, this is a spy mission. I am supposed to convince, or force, if I have to, Edward and Alice to join the Volturi," she waited for the angry voices, the demands that she leave now. But they never came.

"But Bella, surely you realize we knew this and came with an agenda of our own?" Alice piped up when no one else said anything.

Caught completely by surprise, Bella was speechless. Alice giggled.

"I mean, I can see what MAY happen in the future, right? Poor little Edward's been without a mate for sooooooooo long - when Aro's 'request' for a visit came to us and we made our plans to come here, I could see it all laid out in front of me. We had to come here - for you, for Edward. Aro isn't the only vampire with ulterior motives. Of course we knew it was risky, but mostly the future depended on whether or not you'd be willing to help us. Obviously you were - and once again, everything has worked out exactly right," Alice crossed her arms smugly.

"But, why didn't you just tell me?" Bella asked Alice and everyone else in the car.

"Because nothing is for sure in the future - especially the way Alice sees it," Edward murmured. "Besides, I kinda wanted you to decide for yourself, on your own. When Alice first told me, I had a hard time believing her, I'll be honest. And then when I met you I was sure she was wrong. Not being able to read your mind threw me for a loop I wasn't expecting. But, I know it would have to be that way in order for me to truly be with someone. It all makes sense now." His gaze held hers and she wished they were alone. It seemed like he was confessing his innermost feelings to her in the most awkward of places – in a closely spaced car with his family all around.

"Oh," was all she could manage.

"So, Bella, we know what mission Aro has sent you on, and we want to help you get away from him," Carlisle said. "If that's what you want, of course."

"You don't understand, you are putting yourselves in danger. Once Aro figures it out, he'll come after me. He'll come after all of you, and there's no stopping him!" Bella couldn't believe this family who barely knew her would just so carelessly risk their lives for her.

"I know the extent of Aro's powers," Carlisle responded. "Don't think we haven't taken our share of precautions. I just happen to know a mind reader and a fortune teller, who Aro himself so desperately wants, remember? And it just so happens that Edward's new friend is a powerful shield against mental attacks, which includes tracking, correct?" Bella nodded.

"And then there's this," it was Jasper's turn to speak now, and from his carry-on, he produced a large crystal ball.

Bella gasped - it was the ball from Aro's office, the one that held Didyme's ashes.

"Hopefully someone can explain to Emmett and me why we risked our lives for an ash-filled piece of glass," Jasper continued. "That was one of the hardest thefts I've ever had to take on."

"Speak for yourself, Jazz," Emmett laughed. "Piece of cake if you ask me. Just wait for the dusty ol' guy to lock up and BOOM - we jump in and take the ball and leave."

"Yeah but that place was really creepy," Jasper countered. "I could've sworn there was someone about to jump out of the shadows at any moment. Gave me the heeby-jeebies for sure."

"Wait, wait, I don't understand - how did you guys even have a chance to steal it? I was pretty much with you all the whole time except for when we were hunt - oh, I see," Bella stopped when she realized. While she and Edward were hunting and the Volturi were feeding with Heidi and her group of tourists, Jasper and Emmett had been up to their own devices. How could they be so nonchalant about all of this, though? As far as she could tell, it only made things worse. A LOT WORSE. She voiced these thoughts to the group.

"Ah, but see, that's where I come in again," Alice's pixie voice was full of self-assurance. "Once we decided to come here, and you decided you were going to come with us, we had to come up with a plan to distract Aro after you were long gone. This should keep him busy for a while. Then, when he realizes you're not coming back and he looks for you in Forks, we'll be long gone."

"You guys are taking all of these chances, putting yourselves in danger, uprooting your lives, for ME? Someone you don't even know? I, I don't know what to say," Bella dropped her face to her hands but Edward pulled them away, kneeling in front of her on the floor of the limo, their faces level with each other's. Everyone else was watching them. Bella got the feeling there wasn't a lot of privacy in this group.

"Say yes, Bella. Say yes," his bright golden eyes were pleading. "I know this is really early in the game, but it's not just for you. It's for me, it's for us, it's so we can be a complete family after years of searching for someone like you. This is what family does, they love and protect each other, and we want you to be a part of all of this. We want you to be a part of us. We're not sure how this is going to work out" – Alice made a noise at this, but Edward ignored it – "but we want you with us when it does. I want you with me."

In a split second, the decision was made. It already had been, it's just no one had asked her aloud to make it.

"Of course, yes. YES!" And then Edward's lips were on hers and she didn't care. She didn't care that his whole family was right there, just inches away, that Carlisle and Esme were hugging, that Alice and Jasper and Emmett were laughing and Rosalie was trying to hide a smile while hitting Emmett for being too loud. None of that mattered. As Edward's arms wrapped around her and she let him pull her closer to him, she let feeling and emotion take over her mind in a way she hadn't ever recalled feeling before.

Too soon, the kiss was over and they were at the airport. As they boarded the plane, Bella couldn't help but ask. "What do we do now?"

Edward hadn't let go of her hand since the kiss a few moments earlier, and since that made him the closest person to her, he responded first. "Now, we go home to Forks and get settled. Alice will try to get an idea of how long we have before Aro either realizes we took the crystal or that you're not coming back, whichever he happens to discover first."

He helped her into her seat in first class and then sat next to her as he continued: "But before all of that, we are going to spend some time getting to know each other a little better," and the crooked smile he flashed her melted her heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Reviewers: All of you are so awesome!!! Thank you thank you thank you thank you. And thanks to SM. Now, let me try to keep this going... I didn't want to put Bella in Edward's room (ahem, bed) right away, so excuse me if I make an extra space for her in the Cullen's house**

CHAPTER 14: HOME

When the plane touched down in Port Angeles, Bella could hardly believe they had flown all the way from Italy to the other side of the U.S. It had felt like no time at all since they had boarded the flight overseas.

She and Edward had spoken for the entire trip - there seemed so much to learn about each other and so much to discover she could hardly take it all in. He described his childhood in Chicago in the early 1900s, told her about his mother and father, Edward and Elizabeth Masen. They had both been taken by Spanish Influenza in 1918, and that was where he had met Carlisle, who was working as a doctor in the hospital where Edward and his mother were. Carlisle had been so moved by Elizabeth's last request to save her son, that he decided to turn Edward into a vampire and hopefully create a companion, a son, that he had always wanted.

Carlisle then found Esme, he told her, telling her about how they had all come to settle in Forks as a family and were students at the local high school. She found this supremely amusing. Vampires pretending to be human teenagers was a pretty interesting idea to someone who had been brought up in an environment of extreme secrecy.

Bella shared that her mother had died in childbirth and her father had been taken by cholera when she was just a teenager. It was still a huge struggle to talk about her human life between when her father passed and when Aro made her into a vampire, so she refused to say much about it other then "It wasn't pretty."

Edward pressed her for more, but she just wasn't ready. She promised to tell him one day. To make up for it, she offered the story of the human she had fed on the night before she met them. How he had asked her to kiss him, how he knew what she was and wasn't afraid. With his fingers intertwined with hers, she explained how that was a turning point, bringing sharply into focus everything she was missing at Volterra - but mostly how lonely she was. He wasn't surprised to hear she had already decided she had to leave before the Cullens even arrived.

"Ah, little Alice was so SURE about this," he said, "hearing you explain your revelations, it makes sense why she was so confident."

She could actually hear Alice snicker in the seat behind them. "I'm starting to realize that betting against Alice would be a bad idea," she said to Edward.

"She's not always right, but she likes to think she is," he said, louder this time to make sure she knew he wanted her to hear him.

Alice's little white face appeared above the seat behind her. "Don't listen to him, Bella. If anyone's always right in this family, it's definitely Edward."

At this, Edward took his hand away from Bella's and pushed Alice back down into her seat. "WE were talking, thank you."

Alice took the hint, but not before she stuck her tongue out at him. Sitting next to Alice, Jasper rolled his eyes.

Edward focused his attention back to Bella and she continued. "I would've never guessed it would just fall into place like this, though. Suddenly I get you, and an entire family in the deal," she said. "It just doesn't seem real yet. To have been in Volterra yesterday with Aro and scared for my future, not knowing what to do, and now I'm here. Of course, we're not out of the woods yet."

"No," he agreed. "Not yet. But for now we should have a little bit of peace."

Before she knew it, they had arrived at the Cullen home in Forks. Bella was impressed with the huge windows that took over one entire side of the house and the open floor plan. "Your home is beautiful, Esme," she said as she looked around.

"Thank you. I take great pride in my home. Although others in the house aren't always so considerate," Esme responded.

"Hey, it's not like we break things on purpose. It's all in the name of fun, mom," Emmett came in behind them. Esme sighed but Emmett grabbed her up in a bear hug and the sigh turned to laugher.

"Edward, you go ahead and give Bella the tour and we'll get the luggage in the house," Carlisle instructed. "Bella, you can have the room over the garage if you like."

"No, I'll take that room," Edward interjected. "She can have my room."

"Forget it Edward," Bella put some sternness in her voice. "You have all been generous enough, and I like having my own space without worrying about messing up someone else's personal belongings. This is a big move for me and if someone does find us - it'll look slightly less obvious if I'm in a separate space.

"I guess you have a point, but you're not always going to win this easily," he said.

Edward took her around the house, always finding an excuse to touch her in some way, his hand on her back or her arm. "The kitchen is just for show, of course," he explained. "And the dining room table is mostly used for family meetings."

"Who plays the piano?" she asked, pointing to the beautiful grand piano resting on a raised section of floor near the stairway.

"I do," he said. "I play and I compose."

"Will you play for me?" For some reason, she wanted him to say yes terribly. Piano music, especially the old pieces from her childhood, were her favorites. The feeling behind the playing was what affected her the most. She could only imagine how Edward's playing would sound, especially if he channeled the emotion she saw when he looked at her.

"One day, yes. But not today."

Disappointment must have been written all over her face because she suddenly found herself in his arms. "What?" he asked. "What did I say? I was just thinking that I should finish showing you around and we could get to the piano later."

"No, it's okay," she smiled at him, and chided herself for being so easily read. If she had been this emotional in front of Aro she wouldn't have lasted a day. What was wrong with her?

He continued to stare at her for a few minutes and the electricity she had felt with him before returned, pulsing between them like its own living thing. She could hear the others upstairs, putting things away, speaking quietly to each other. Carlisle had left them alone on purpose, she realized. Slowly, she felt him move in to meet for a kiss, and she leaned in to meet him more then halfway.

His lips were soft on hers at first, but she wanted more. She gently deepened the kiss, lightly tracing his lips with her tongue. She may not be inexperienced in physical expressions of love, but this moment was all new to her. His hands wrapped more tightly around her waist, pulling her closer for maximum body contact. She felt his palms flatten and move up her back. Her hands found his crazy bronze hair and wrapped themselves in it. She was lost in him.

Her body felt like liquid fire and she just wanted to dissolve completely into this amazing person she barely knew. His mouth and tongue tangled with hers, as his hands found the bottom of her shirt and pulled it out of her jeans. Passion tingled from the top of her head to the very tips of her toes. She took quick nips at his lips whenever he pulled away, not wanting his touches to end.

"OH MY GOD you guys so need to GET A ROOM." Emmett's laughter tumbled over the landing at them. Edward threw him an extraordinarily dirty look.

"I'm sure you've noticed by now - there isn't any privacy in this family," Rosalie said from Emmett's side. But her comment seemed mostly directed at Edward.

"Just wait until Rosalie and Emmett need privacy," Edward said in her ear. "There's never anything private about it."

"I heard that," Rosalie hissed.

"And with that interruption, I think it's time to show you the rest of the house," he released her from their embrace led her up the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Much love to all my reviewers and sm - without you guys, i wouldn't have started this and it totally keeps me going. Movie in 15 days! LULZ**

CHAPTER 15: SCHOOLED

The scent of dozens of human teenagers hit her nostrils like a coppery warm fire. Thirst curled and hissed in the back of her throat. She barely felt Edward's arm slip quickly around her waist as he led her back to the car and away from Forks High School.

"I knew this was a mistake," Rosalie whispered as they turned away. "She's not ready."

"It's not as easy for everyone as it was for you, Rose," Jasper didn't hide the anger in his voice.

"You guys go ahead, she'll be fine, I'm sure," Edward spoke quietly over his shoulder as he and Bella continued to the parking lot.

Once everyone had gathered themselves around the dining room table after unpacking and showing Bella her room, Alice had informed them that she had seen a visitor from Volterra would indeed be arriving in the next month to pay a visit to Bella and check on her progress. Aro was already getting restless and Bella had only been in Washington five days.

Carlisle had convinced Bella it would be best if she tried going to high school like the rest of the teenage vampires. He had felt it would further lend credibility to her mission for Aro. If she was truly trying to persuade Edward and Alice to leave, wouldn't she try convincing them through friendship and subtlety first? If she had tried outright to force them, the Cullens would have rejected her attempts and sent her back to Aro's wrath. Disappearing now was out of the question - that would give them away immediately and they weren't ready yet for the hunt that would ensue. Preparation for this standoff was key. They needed to bide as much time as they could and gather as many resources as possible.

The story they gave the school was that she was a foreign exchange student they picked up and brought over from Italy, even though there hadn't actually been an exchange of another person in her place. The Forks High administration had barely given the forged papers Jasper obtained a second look. For the first time in her life, Bella was attending high school.

So much of this place was a big adjustment for her, Bella soon found herself grateful for a room over the garage away from the rest of the house. She genuinely valued her alone time, being so used to having it when she was in Italy. It was her time to think and process all the information she was exposed to. And, to the best of their abilities, the Cullens were respecting her privacy when she needed it.

First of all - being outside during the day was exhilarating. Because of all the rain that this part of the world received, it was possible for her to be out when the sun was up a lot more then she could ever remember since becoming a vampire. Although it rained almost every day, she hardly noticed since it allowed her to enjoy the daytime. She had never realized how much she missed it.

Then there was the whole "having a family" thing. Even harsh and abrasive Rosalie seemed to be committed to protecting her, and everyone looked out for each other. Bella was from the mentality of every vampire for themselves. To have people around who asked her how her day was or what she was thinking or how she felt and was everything okay - well, it was very different. Almost a little smothering. But she knew it was something she could definitely get used to. It was just going to take some time.

But by far the hardest and strangest change was being around humans and not feeding on them. Granted, the animal prey in this part of the United States offered much more variety then the sparse fare available in Italy, but the sensation and the satiation were not even close to as satisfying as they were when she drank human blood. Even after she had filled herself to the brim on deer, elk, and Emmett had even let her have a grizzly, the thirst didn't completely leave her senses.

Edward had hunted with her all weekend, in preparation for her first day at school on Monday. _First day of school_ she had thought. How ridiculously normal that sounded yet it was something she had never even come close to ever doing before. Would she even know the material? Then again, how could she, a vampire over 100 years old, be nervous about something as simple as going to school? She had fought wars and killed humans and vampires with little thought, but this was what was actually getting to her?

Vampires lived for hundreds, some even thousands, of years, making adjustments, changing personalities, names, the way they looked, places they lived; they had to be adaptable in order to keep their sanity. Of course there were stories of those who hadn't been able to deal with the passage of time and immortality and they had taken matters into their own hands in a myriad of ways. And now, as Bella found herself approaching Forks High with Edward and the rest of the Cullens at her side, she was wondering if she was going to end up like one of those legendary stories just because she was facing so many new experiences, and humans, all at once. If she hadn't thought better of it, she would have laughed long and hard at herself, but she didn't want Edward to think she was losing it, either. She had always considered herself strong and independent. _Guess there's always more to learn about yourself, _she mused as Edward sat down next to her in his silver Volvo.

She took a deep breath, savoring the smell of him, of his car. He smelled so good to her - like liquid sunshine if there was such a thing.

"You going to be okay?" his voice sounded worried. She leaned over to nuzzle behind his ear, her new favorite pastime.

"Can't we just go home? Everyone's here, we could be alone..." she let the sentence trail off. Despite the fact that she couldn't think of anything more she wanted then to be close with Edward, they hardly had two minutes alone together. Every time they went to touch or kiss, it seemed as if Emmett or Jasper or Rosalie or Alice was around to groan or complain. She had wondered how any of them managed a physical relationship at all.

"You get used to it," was all Edward could offer up when she asked him. Bella wondered how long that took.

"That would be nice, but, you're never going to believe this, apparently Carlisle and Esme beat us to the punch."

"Ugh," she groaned. "I could have lived my whole life without knowing that and been just fine." She heard his low chuckle, and then, as happened whenever they managed to find some time to themselves, they were kissing and she was losing herself in him all over again. It was awkward over the space between the passenger seat and the driver's seat, but they made it work.

Too suddenly, he pulled away. "Someone is coming?" she smelled an approaching human and her thirst responded. Edward nodded.

"Principal Greene," he told her. "He spotted us and is coming over to investigate."

Bella gave a big sigh and made up her mind: "It's okay, I'm ready, I can do this."

"Okay, well, let's get out and give it another try. I'll come get your door." He got around to her just as Principal Greene arrived at the car.

"Everything okay out here, Edward? Does your first period teacher know you are in your car when you should be in class?" Principal Greene's voice was stern, but kind. He knew Edward wasn't a trouble maker.

"Yes, sir," Edward said, helping Bella out of the car. "My friend from Italy, Bella, was needing a few minutes before facing her first day of school in a strange new place."

Principal Greene raised an eyebrow at this and Bella knew he had seen them kissing. "That may very well be, Edward, but perhaps the best place for Bella to adjust would be the Administration Office? At least there she could be getting her schedule and instructions for classes."

"We're headed there right now." Edward started to lead her back to the school.

"It was nice to meet you Bella!" Principal Greene called after them. She turned back around to respond, holding her breath because every little thing helped when it came to quieting the raging hunger she felt for this man's blood.

"The pleasure is mine, Principal Greene." She smiled what she hoped was a sweet smile and not a grimace of frustration, then followed Edward to the office.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update - I had some personal issues to attend to and they didn't lend themselves to increasing my desire to write about romance. BIG HUGS to all my reviewers and fans. BIG THANKS to Steph M. and her creativity.**

CHAPTER 16: CLOSET

With Edward's soft cool fingers hardly ever leaving hers, she made it through her first day at Forks High. All the jealous glances she got from the teenage girls didn't help, though. She imagined different ways to rid the world of each of them every time she caught one of their hateful glances. Not that she was looking to make friends with the local humans, but apparently her obvious attachment to Edward wasn't going to give her that option anyway.

Alice had seen that it would be a struggle, but Bella would make it. However, Bella herself hadn't believed it until she was in Edward's Volvo on the way home. Soft strains of piano lifted from the cars speakers, and she leaned further back into the leather seat, closing her eyes for a few moments, very, very glad to be away from the constant temptation to feed on the nearest human. She had never been one to deny her impulses, but she also knew she was strong willed and that when she put her mind to something, she could usually make it happen. And with that thought, she turned her attention to the lovely sculpted vampire at the wheel next to her. The others had ridden in Rosalie's M3.

"So, care to take a detour?" She slid over to the edge of her seat and placed her hand on Edward's knee. The edges of his lips turned up immediately, and without slowing from his breakneck pace, he turned his gaze to her.

"That sounds like an awesome idea, but Carlisle is going to want an update on how your first day went."

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were avoiding time alone with me," she admonished, feeling rejected for the second time today.

His laughter filled the car. "Like I could resist you so easily. It's nearly impossible for me to not always be touching you. Or haven't you noticed?"

In one swift motion, he stopped the car in the driveway and pulled her in the backseat, backpacks flying. They were a mess of arms and legs and hands and fingers as they situated themselves. His lips were on her neck, sucking here and there as their bodies settled in the back of the car, with her on top.

Without missing a beat, she pulled off her shirt, interrupting his attention to her neck. His golden smoldering eyes met hers for a brief, timeless instant before his mouth found hers, his tongue playfully teasing while he pulled at her bra straps. She broke the kiss, leaning back, and he took the hint. His hands found one breast, then the other as the black bra fell away, softly pooling in the floorboards of the car with her shirt.

She felt him take one rosy pink nipple in his careful fingers and roll it ever so gently around. Her back arched in response and a sigh escaped her lips. He shifted slightly under her and then his tongue found her taught nipple after his fingers left, his hands finding the small of her back to push her forward, closer to him. Their clothing was really starting to annoy her, but the confined space of the car was making maneuvering difficult.

"Still think I'm avoiding you?" His whispers against her delicate skin sent a mass of shivers down her spine. Warmth flooded her core. Her hands, which she had placed on his hips for balance as he devoured her breasts, she now moved to try to relieve him of his t-shirt.

Abruptly, he sat up and turned so his back was against the seat, and she was straddling him. "Does this help?" his gaze held hers as he helped her toss his offending shirt to the front of the car. It settled on the dash and she began making quick work of discovering all the secret little tender spots on his chest and neck. Groans of appreciation spilled from his lips as she made her way down to the button of his jeans. But then she heard the car in the drive behind them and paused.

A loud honk caused them both to find their discarded clothing and return to the front seats of the car. "This is getting ridiculous." she muttered furiously while the M3 pulled up behind them, still honking.

"Okay, I know a place we can go - this weekend - we'll get away and have some alone time, I promise." Edward's breathing was coming in big gasps, and she was glad to know he was just as frustrated as she was.

"SWEAR?" the word came out sounding more like a growl, but she didn't care. Raw lust was driving her insane. She had never wanted someone as openly and as desperately as she wanted Edward. Privacy or not, she knew she couldn't wait much longer.

He answered her with a chuckle and his famous lopsided grin. "On my existence." They pulled up to the house and Bella stormed off to her room, leaving Edward and ignoring the other Cullens behind them. Laughter trickled after her but she didn't look back.

Before she had a chance to get settled, Alice and Rosalie were at her door.

"OH MY GOD I just need like five seconds of privacy! Is that utterly impossible around here? I swear I had more privacy living with a larger coven in Italy!!"

The girls ignored her little outburst and sat on the overstuffed dark red leather couch she had placed in the center of the room on top of a large oriental rug. She liked this arrangement because she could sit and look out the window or watch the small flat screen in the corner. But right now, her attention was focused on the female vampires who had felt it necessary to invade her space. They watched her now, carefully.

"Okay, what? What is it?" Bella tried to calm herself down. It wasn't their fault she was sexually frustrated - oh, wait, yes it was. She began to pace back and forth in front of them impatiently.

"I'll try to make this as painless as possible," Alice held Bella's gaze. "Edward's a virgin."

Her feet stopped themselves so fast she felt her body still tipping forward for a moment. All the pent up feelings she had been holding onto left her in one big exhale. "What? You're kidding."

Rosalie took over here. "No, unfortunately we're not." The two girls on the couch exchanged glances and then Rose continued. "I wish we were."

This information was so astounding, Bella found herself collapsing to a cross-legged seated position on the rug in front of the couch. Her legs didn't want to hold her up anymore. "Wow. How does something like that happen?"

"Uh. We'll leave that part of the story for Edward to tell you," Rose provided.

"Hey, Rose, I think she was being rhetorical. It is kind of hard to believe," Alice looked down at Bella. "Anyway, we thought we should let you know, in case he seems... hesitant. Guys don't usually like to share that information about themselves. Although I guess he really hasn't seemed all that hesitant, what with all the episodes we've interrupted lately."

"No, he hasn't seemed hesitant exactly, but we certainly haven't had a lot of time alone, either, so I've been putting... things... off myself just because of that," Bella placed her head in her hands and kneaded the back of her skull.

"Well, Alice kinda figured things were progressing and didn't want you to feel rejected because Edward might be a little... shy," Rosalie smiled and choked back a laugh.

"Way to be tactful, Rose," Alice chided.

"Like there's any way to be tactful about losing your virginity in a coven of vampires who can read minds and see the future. Emmett will probably throw him a party," this time, Rose and Alice both laughed.

Bella groaned loudly from behind her hands. She didn't find the situation funny at all.

"Ladies?" Edward's voice carried up from the garage below.

"I guess that's our cue to leave," Alice said, continuing to snicker as she and Rose left. Edward came up the stairs then, looking embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"So, perhaps we should get a few things out of the way, you think?" He stood in the doorway, assessing her position on the floor a few feet away from him.

Bella decided she would be more comfortable on the couch for this part of the conversation and invited Edward to join her. Perhaps it was time to get the skeletons out of the closet.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter is for all of those who read and reviewed me even when it was obvious it had been months since my last update - I love all of you so much and thanks for all the notes. They really gave me the desire to keep going when I wasn't sure if I could. Thank you and thanks, as always to SM. Forgive me if I repeat myself with anything below - I just haven't reread what I wrote all those months ago. I hope the wait is worth it. And this chapter will be continued, I promise.  
**

CHAPTER 17: RELEASE

The words bubbled up in her mind and formed on her lips. But Edward's fingers were against her mouth before she could open it. She looked down at those long, elegant fingers as he spoke. His voice was barely louder then the sounds of the river outside her windows.

"As I told you, I was turned when I was 17. The environment I grew up in certainly didn't foster ideas of premarital sex," she looked back up at him while he spoke, but he was looking far away to a place she couldn't see.

"After I changed, well, I wasn't really interested in much physical contact as mostly I concentrated on not feeding on humans and trying to follow Carlisle's way. There was that time where I rebelled and went out on my own, but again, relationships were not at the front of my mind. I spent most of my early years just trying to come to terms with what I was, and who that made me.

"When I returned to Carlisle, he knew better then I did what I was missing, and tried to give that to me when he changed Rosalie –" Bella made a sound in the back of her throat and Edward's eyes focused on her. "Yeah, I know how ridiculous that sounds, but Carlisle was only trying to help." She nodded and indicated that he should continue.

"There was ultimately another girl – Tanya - in the Denali clan. She showed a 'special' interest in me. And for a while, I tried. I didn't feel it, but I thought maybe if I tried it would come. Well, of course I know now, and you know, too, that's not how it works with our kind. I don't know how she could have been so interested in me without me being interested in return, but in the end, I had to tell her it wasn't going to happen. Needless to say, I personally couldn't be with someone that I didn't care about, so that was the last time I even tried. And that brings me to the end of the story. All these years and only a couple of attempts at intimacy – and lame ones at that. You must think I'm a huge dork."

At this, Bella genuinely laughed out loud. "Edward, a person's sexual experiences don't make them the person they are. Believe me, I know. Besides, I certainly couldn't tell there was any lack of experience in that department on your end." She forced herself to take a deep breath. Here Edward was telling her about his lack of experience and she was going to tell him about her overabundance of it.

Once again, however, Edward started speaking before she could. This time, though, he was staring intently at her.

"Bella, Carlisle explained to me when he brought Esme to us that vampires mate for eternity. I didn't know how it would feel or what to expect until I met you. Alice had told me - but I resisted as much as I could since I was positive that it wasn't going to happen to me, especially with a member of the Volturi – not that I mean to offend, but you're just not like us. Well, YOU are now, but I hope you know what I mean."

He was speaking so quickly now, she tried to interrupt and couldn't. "Please, Bella, if I don't say this now, we may not get the chance again for a while. What I'm trying to say is, well, I love you, obviously. I don't want to live without you and I don't know if I could. I know we both have our pasts but I want to focus on our future, together, forever. Will you have me? Will you marry me?"

She had missed the movement, overwhelmed by the moment, but he was on his knees in front of her as she sat on the couch, speechless. "I don't have a ring with me - but I do have one, my mother's, if you'll have it, I would be honored." Still, she had no words, no sound came to her as she moistened her lips and tried to think.

"Bella, my love, the only star in my sky, I am yours. Please be mine."

She didn't know what to do or how to respond. All she knew was that she felt the most enormous release in her life. Joy and happiness welled up in a place she never even knew existed, in this life or her one before it. If she'd had any doubts about her destiny or her future, they were lost to her now. She lowered herself down next to him on the floor, the rug fibers soft against her exposed skin. Pulling his face to hers, she squeaked out: "Yes, I am yours."

The kiss they shared was the most exquisite in her long memory. He was devouring her, playing with her and gasping her name against her neck. All thoughts of privacy and explaining her past were forgotten. He lifted her back onto the overstuffed couch. Piece by piece they slowly, carefully began removing each other's clothing, not caring where in the room they landed. His kisses left trails of fire all over her body and his gentle hands caressed first one breast, then the other after making short work of her lacy bra.

Her hands trailed over his skin, her lips moving against him in a way she had never used on anyone, softly, gently. For all the waiting and wanting, this wasn't the time to be urgent. She wanted this to be long and drawn out and to savor every little tiny touch. She hadn't planned for it to be different then all the other times, but it was, by uncomparable measures.

His tongue flicked lightly against her lower abdomen and she heard a sigh escape from her mouth. She helped him with her jeans, then his, relishing the warmth building in her center. All that was left now were her thin black panties and his boxers. The excitement in the air was making them both breathless, and she stopped him for a moment.

"Wait," she whispered against his chest, moving underneath him.

"Is something wrong?" his voice floated above her in the twilight that darkened the room.

"No, everything is beyond wonderful. I just need a few more minutes of this, please. You have no idea..."

"Bella," his voice was in her ear, "It's you have have no idea, I could do this forever."

She reached for him then, pulling him around her until she was over him. The pleasure she knew she could give him, was burning to give him, overcame her. In one swift motion, she removed his shorts and stroked him tenderly, first with her hands, then her lips, then both. She ignored his pleas to stop, to let him have her, as he writhed and bucked against her. Then, it was over, and he exploded ferociously into her mouth, crying out. When she looked up at him, his eyes held even more passion then before. She smiled widely at him, daring him to take his turn.

He graciously accepted.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - I own nothing, it's all Stephenie Meyer's doing! Thanks for the reviews. I can continue on with the story, or I can write more fluff. Honestly, right now, I'm kinda enjoying the fluff. Hope ya'll do, too!**

CHAPTER 18: ECSTASY

The look on his face was unmistakable, and she could see it clearly even in the darkness that surrounded them. He lifted her off him and rolled them both down to the floor.

"We are definitely going to need the extra room down here..." his whisper tickled the base of her neck and she shivered.

His lips claimed hers for a brief moment, before leaving to find other sensitive places to explore. First her neck, then each tender breast, paying special attention to the undersides, but ignoring her taught nipples. She fought the urge to force his head to those areas, which were crying out for the attention his tongue was giving everywhere else.

The ecstasy she was feeling was torture as he moved lower, removing her panties in a swift motion that caused them to rip - she had no idea where they landed, and didn't care. His breath, then his lips, found her quivering center as his fingers slipped quickly inside her, first one, then two. Her hips bucked against him as her hands twisted at his hair, bronze even in the moonlight.

As he nipped, sucked and licked at that part of her which needed more from him, so much more, she gave in to her body's screaming release, crying his name so loud she was sure they had heard her in Forks.

Before she had a chance to catch her breath, her swollen nipples finally got the attention they wanted from his mouth while at the same time he plunged himself into her, causing her to cry his name again.

"Edward, Edward, please please..." she pulled his head away from her chest and shoved her lips onto his, their kisses becoming more breathless and passionate with every passing second of their closeness. He tore himself away for a moment to prop himself on his hands so she could feel the entire length of him as he moved in and out of her, deeper with each stroke.

"Bella, oh Bella," he sighed. She swore she could feel every vein and muscle throbbing in her body, down to her fingers and toes. She pushed against him in time with his movements, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. They moved as one, faster, harder until stars burst behind her eyes and she thrust against him on last time before giving in to the most powerful orgasm she had ever imagined. Another cry escaped from her as she threw her head back and shut her eyes - letting the sheer joy of her ecstasy course through her.

"No, no no no, I want you to look at me." Edward's voice seemed distant, but she managed to comply. They locked gazes, both seeing the passion and lust in the others' faces. He tried to keep his eyes open, but it was too much for him as his release overtook him. She wrapped him in her arms as he trembled and shook.

For a few moments, they were both still as the aftershocks of their lovemaking wore off. Edward slowly slid out of her and then to her side, gathering her in his embrace. She noticed they had somehow gotten completely away from the couch where they had started, and she smiled to herself at this.

"Wow," she heard him murmur at her side. "If I had known this was what I was missing, maybe I wouldn't have waited so long."

"If I could move right now, I would so punch you square in the face," she heard him chuckle in response. "So not funny," she replied.

"I want you to read my mind," he said suddenly. Surprised, she didn't respond immediately.

"Why?" she looked up at him, trying to catch his expression.

"Because, we have just shared the closest experience two people could have, and I want you to know exactly how much it meant to me."

She had never read the mind of someone she'd had this much emotion toward, but then again, she couldn't remember ever feeling this way about anyone. She hadn't even loved anyone since her father passed away.

Since they were already touching, all she had to do was drop her shield. But then again, she realized, this would give him access to her mind, also.

He was watching her carefully, waiting for a response. His brow crinkled. "Are you afraid of something?"

Her, afraid? She stifled a smile, then paused. In a way, she was a little... worried. After what they had just experienced together, she didn't want to open her mind to him and inadvertently compare this moment to one in her past - especially since there was no comparison. This would be the worst possible time for him to learn of her previous life. But she'd had years of practice keeping thoughts out of her head. Her relationship with Aro made it a requirement. It didn't always work with him, since Aro could actually look around inside her head. Thankfully, Edward could only see what you were thinking at that particular time.

She focused on the moment, and the ones so recently past. Slowly, she let down her shield and made the decision to share her mind as well as her body with her new love. Looking into those delicious golden eyes of his she peered farther in, taking her time inside his mind.

The images there were colorful and vivid, his thoughts were swirling. But they all focused on one thing - her, and his devotion to her. In his brain, she relived their lovemaking, feeling and seeing it from his point of view. The thoughts of desire and want he brought to the surface for her overwhelmed her, and her body began to tingle and ache for him again. She could feel him in her mind as well, experiencing what she held there for him – the completeness she now felt and the love that had swollen her heart.

He pressed against her, dipping his head down to her neck, finding a tender spot there and sucking. Apparently being in her head had aroused his desire once for her as well. She lay still for a moment, reveling in the sensations, keeping her shield down so they could be inside each others' minds as he moved to take her once again.

And the night passed as they discovered new ways to experience each other. Not until the sun peeked over the sky did they take notice of the passing time.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - I own nothing, it's all Stephenie Meyer's doing! As always, thanks for your reviews - they keep me going... even when I don't think I can write another word.**

CHAPTER 19: PROGRESSION

By the end of the next week, Edward had completely moved into Bella's room. Although she had mostly given up on finding privacy while with the Cullen family, she wanted what little she could get - so he moved out of the house and in with her.

Alice threw them a tasteful, family only, engagement party the weekend after their announcement, however to the student population at Forks, they were recognized only as boyfriend and girlfriend to bring less attention to themselves.

Compared with her life a few short weeks ago, Bella barely recognized herself. Everything in her world had been turned upside down and injected with unbelievable joy. While her days were spent at school and with the family, her nights were hers and Edward's alone.

She knew she should have been thinking of what to do when Aro came around to check on her - but being so consumed by love and happiness, it was difficult for her to focus on such a dark thought. Alice was watching the future for their visit, and so far, she hadn't seen anything conclusive - the images she got were vague and confusing.

When the family discussed it one night, Carlisle felt strongly the loss of the crystal from Aro's office was making things difficult for all of the Volturi. Aro and Caius would constantly be on guard for a move from Marcus indicating that he had the crystal and discovered the truth behind it, or from someone else who had discovered the truth had taken it and was waiting to blackmail them. This would certainly turn the ancient vampires' attentions away from Bella and the Cullens for a while, hopefully. They held this family meeting in Carlisle's office, where the crystal was kept in a locked file cabinet behind his desk. No one cared to look at it and think about it's violent history.

Despite their best intentions, Bella felt responsible for the danger this family was putting itself through for her sake. When they left to go hunting that night, she was despondent. She had gotten into the habit of leaving her shield down around Edward so they could communicate with each other silently (which was fun when it irritated the rest of the family) but tonight she wanted him out of her head. She wanted to mope.

Edward was quiet in response as they made their way west, deeper into the woods around the house. He was learning that when she shut him out, it was best to let her come to him when she was ready to talk. Otherwise, she stretched the silence out longer. She was used to handling things on her own.

After a couple of hours and a silent attack on a couple of deer, she sat down and stared up at the starless sky. They had entered a small clearing, a meadow he used to come to when he needed privacy from his family, and they had visited a few times together. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the forest was still around them in anticipation of the coming storm.

He stayed a few feet away, waiting for her to let him in.

"How is this not my fault?" She let her shield down as her voice reached him.

He swallowed his frustration with this question. They'd been over this. He was tired of repeating himself. Her jumbled and anxious thoughts crowded into his head. Taking a deep, if unnecessary, breath, he tried to organize his response.

_Bella, my love, _he sent, _you are a part of this family. Our lives are our choices. We knew what we were getting into when we started. There was no way we would have lived our lives without eventually drawing Aro's attention. This much is obvious as he has already tried once to acquire Alice and me. You are a positive result of this attempt._

He moved closer to her as he said this, kneeling in front of her, catching her eyes, now as golden as his.

_Please Bella, you must let this feeling of guilt and responsibility go. This is not who you are. You are not a victim. You are a FIGHTER. You are strong and skilled, or Aro wouldn't care one bit for you and you and I would be living separate, unfulfilled lives, searching for a soulmate we would never find._

_You don't know that. _She sent back, holding his gaze.

_YES I DO. I have been on this earth a long time, as have you, and I believe things happen for a reason. There is a reason we are together now and there is a reason we are joining forces to resist the Volturi. This is what we should focus on. This, and each other, because no matter what happens with the Volturi, they have brought you and me together, however accidentally you may think that is, it still is. And I cannot regret that._

Her thoughts were slowly becoming less dark and muddled, he took this as a good sign and wrapped her in his arms.

"I don't regret anything," she spoke aloud, but her voice was low, barely a murmur. "You are right, Edward, I am a fighter. I am not someone who sits around and feels sorry for herself. I made the choice to join you knowing there'd be consequences - never for a second have I not thought it was worth it. That's what's important - finding you, being invited so readily into your family, having my entire life transformed into something so much better. No matter what happens now, it is worth preserving, worth fighting for if I have to..."

_I am sorry for my mopey attitude, I think all these new emotions - ones I haven't felt in so long, if ever, are messing with my brain. Plus, I've never had so much to lose. _Her mental voice broke and she buried her head in his neck, under his chin. He shifted them around so he was sitting on the ground and she was straddling his lap, still nestled against him.

Edward decided to try to cheer her up the best way he knew how. Sending clear images into her head of what he was planning, he lifted her face to his and met her lips with a deep, soul searing kiss. She responded immediately, going for the buttons on his shirt. After their emotional talk, her need was urgent and sudden – she wanted him as close to her as possible.

Quickly, but carefully, they removed their clothes. Torn clothing was not fun to return home in, especially when Emmett was around. Soon enough, their cool bodies had nothing separating them. Brief bursts of lightning were the only source of light in the inky blackness surrounding them, and the forest remained hushed, waiting. The air tingled with electricity fueled by their building passion. He picked her up, putting her against the tree they'd been sitting under. Her legs went around his waist and he pushed into her, slowly, enjoying every agonizing moment of entering her quivering body.

She moaned his name and arched against him, as he found one taught, sweet nipple and caught it in his teeth. Her nails raked his back and she urged him to move faster.

_Oh Edward, I need you... I love you... yesyesyes _her thoughts thudded against his brain in time with their movements.

His lips claimed her other breast, since he was using both hands to hold her to him. Adjusting her slightly, he reached even deeper, finding that sensitive spot that would send her over the edge. He felt her body jerk, and her thoughts became completely incoherent as he took her to the edge, freeing one hand to cup her breast and claim her mouth with his just as she came apart in his arms. Rain began spattering down around them as her cries echoed through the clearing. Her release triggered his, and she held on tight to him as he finished in one last deep, penetrating thrust.

They collapsed to the ground, holding each other, ignoring the rain as it soaked them and their clothes. But neither was sated. The original surge of lust had subsided to a slow burning desire fueled by the reaffirming of their love for each other. Their hunt forgotten, the weather ignored, they spent the rest of the evening immersed in each other.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - sorry again that i've been so long in updating. I could never write an entire book on a deadline. I get the weirdest anxiety about updating - don't ask me to explain it. But last night I got a review that prompted me to get off my nervous butt and keep going. So - it's the reviews that keep me at it - seriously you guys. Thanks. And thanks as always to SM - she owns it all.**

Chapter 20: BLIND

The relative peace that Bella immersed herself in with the Cullen family was only temporary, she knew. As much as she tried to ignore the nagging feeling constantly in the back of her mind, it never truly went away. The reason she was supposed to be here in Forks had nothing to do with her own happiness and future, and everything to do with Aro's means to an end. For the first time ever, she had failed him - and she was doing it willingly.

She didn't know how much longer it was safe to remain with her family - for she truly considered herself one of them, but it broke her heart to think of leaving. Should she take Edward with her? Should she leave them all? Each day she shoved the decision out of her mind and focused on her newfound joy instead. But each day the nagging feeling grew. Even after their talk in the woods - when Edward had done his best to cheer her and help her forget, she still felt responsible, but was at a loss for how to proceed. Bella, the warrior, the vampire soldier who had overseen battle and death for centuries, was unsure of the next step in the process.

It was time to be proactive, she decided at lunch at Forks High one day, when she and her family were doing their usual pretend-to-be-human thing. She dropped her shield, reached for Edward's knee under the table and let him know as much.

_Yes,_ he answered, squeezing her knee in return._ As much as I am enjoying this respite, I agree. It is only temporary. Each day we have without action is a day closer to when we'll have to answer to the Volturi for your - and our - absence. _

Alice was watching them both carefully - waiting for the decision she was almost sure was coming. Bella kept her eyes on Alice's face as she responded to Edward. _I think we should call a family meeting and come up with a course of action. We know Aro or someone else is going to come for me. If we at least have a plan in place for when he or she or whomever does show up, I'll feel somewhat better, I know. _She grabbed his hand under the table, intertwining her fingers with his. The feel of his cool skin did wonders to ease her mind, but so did deciding to act. She had to admit, it had been so long since she'd seen any activity other then hunting and the physical pursuits she and Edward enjoyed over and over, that it made her feel like her old self to be thinking of battle and strategy.

When Edward's body tensed next to her, she knew he had caught her thought about their active love life. They both started to giggle.

"Stop it you two." Rosalie smirked at them. "We all know how into each other you are. Keep it to yourselves." At this, Emmett pulled Rose into his arms and planted a big, loud kiss on her lips - granting them lots of stares from the students beginning to file out of the lunchroom.

"You don't seem to mind when I'M into YOU." Emmett growled under his breath to his wife. Bella was sure if Rose could blush, she'd be six shades of red by now. Following the other students, they all rose, laughing, to go to their next class.

But not Alice.

Jasper noticed it first, as he turned to wait for her. Her eyes were unfocused, distant, as her brothers and sisters turned to gather around her back at the table. Her husband wrapped his arms around her and begin whispering in her ear.

"Babe? Alice? What do you see?"

They all waited a tense moment before Alice muttered on word: "Antheria." Bella jumped, startled, then moved closer to her pixie-sized friend.

"What Alice? What did you say?" But Alice only responded with a horrible groan. She shook her head and blinked a few times, then looked up at her family clustered about, eyeing her. For a moment, they all stood in shock, watching as a change come over her eyes. No longer were they a beautiful golden color - they had hunted last night - instead, they were cloudy and almost gray, with only a hint of their old coppery color.

Bella sat next to Jasper and took Alice's hand in hers, dropping her shields to reach into Alice's mind. Instead of the usual activity she had come to know from the few times Alice had let her see into her brain when she was having a vision, Bella saw nothing but murky shadows.

"What's happened to me?" Alice spoke softly, looking at her hands and her family slowly, as if they might disappear in front of her. "I can't see... I can't see anything." She put her head in her hands and took a deep, shaky breath. "Something's blocking me. Or someone..."

"Do you remember what you just said? Was it 'Antheria?'" Bella pushed. She must know. Alice fixed her gaze on Bella, but nothing came to Alice's mind that Bella could interpret, just the same shadowy nothing.

"I don't, I don't know... I was having a vision - I've been so focused on the Volturi, I thought 'Finally, someone's made a decision about us.' But then, nothing. It was like someone pulled a dark blanket over my eyes. I can barely make you guys out. And I feel... bad, sluggish, shaky..." Alice's little voice kept trailing in and out as she made her report.

"Edward?" Jasper looked up at him.

"She's right. Something or someone has figured out a way to blind her. From what I can tell - and I assume Bella can see this, too – whatever they're doing isn't only blocking her visions, but it's impairing her eyesight as well. Everything coming from her is a foggy hazy mess." Edward looked down at his sister, who was again looking at her hands as if trying to make them out. "I think it's time we skipped out on the rest of our high school day and called Carlisle."

"What about the word she spoke right before?" Rosalie interjected, aiming her question at Bella. "You know what I'm talking about."

Bella let go of Alice's hand and moved to Edward's side, letting him wrap his arm around her. When she opened her mind to him, his eyes darkened and he began to frown.

"This isn't good." Bella spoke. "And we shouldn't talk about it here. Edward's right, we need Carlisle, Esme, everyone. I had already told Edward I thought it was time for a family meeting, this just puts an exclamation point on the end of that sentence." She straightened up, addressing each of them deliberately. "If this is what I think it is, the Volturi are coming. And they'll be here very, very soon." As she began to realize what the implications of Alice's truncated vision meant, she knew it was too late for her to leave and in the hopes that it would kept the family safe. They were now all in this together, like it or not. She could feel her old fight return, her strength swelling inside her. No. She would not leave. Instead, she would do her best to protect this family from the danger that was surely headed their way. That's what she would have done for her old coven, the Volturi, and she didn't have even a quarter of the loyalty for them that she had for the Cullens. And she knew that's what the Cullens would do for her.

The lunchroom was completely empty. Something that had taken a few moments had seemed like hours. A teacher walked by the interior door and shot them all a dirty look.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Emmett held his arm out as if showing them all the door. Without another word, they headed home as fast as their vampire speed would allow.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - Argh - I meant to have this right up after the last chapter, but the story got away from me. I've done like three rewrites of this chapter and it just - well, I hope you guys like it.**

**None of this would be possible without SM. **

Chapter 21: HIDE

Carlisle let Bella have the head of the table. All their eyes were expectant and trained on her, except for Alice's – she was still dealing with her newly acquired disability. She looked lost and sad. Bella knew if Alice could cry, the tears would be streaming down her tiny face. That thought, the thought of her family, her coven, being hurt for someone's selfish purposes, only fueled her anger. She took a deep breath and began her story, one she never thought she'd have to tell.

"Antheria was a witch turned vampire who was close with the Volturi. When I was brought over, she was already part of their entourage. In fact, she has been around since Aro recruited her to enchant Didyme's ashes in the crystal. She was a human descended from a long line of talented witches when Caius and Aro discovered her. They quickly realized her potential and made her into a vampire, promising her all the glories of an immortal life. Her spells were of great use to the Volturi elite before they began recruiting gifted vampires by any means necessary. As Aro gathered more of his select vampires, she began to be treated as just another of the guard, instead of one held in high esteem. She had aspirations to rule alongside Marcus, Caius and Aro, and as the centuries passed, it became clear to her that would never happen.

"One of her most accomplished spells could temporarily disable the abilities of another vampire, human, witch, whomever - as she's done with Alice. After Aro acquired Jane, Alec and then myself, she was hardly ever called upon to help anymore. Disenchanted, she kept more and more to her chambers, until eventually she asked to leave the coven not long after I arrived. I am sure - especially now - Aro kept tabs on her location in case he ever had a need for her again." Bella looked over at Carlisle, who was nodding his head, deep in thought. He noticed her looking at him and spoke up.

"Yes, I remember meeting her while I was there. She was already keeping to herself a lot at that point. I never knew she was the one who enchanted the crystal. But I did know that Aro and Caius treated her like a castoff."

"Not very many did - or do – know about the enchantment, so I'm not surprised." Bella continued. "Only those allowed to stand at Aro's right hand were ever told the whole story of Didyme's death. He used it as a way to instill fear in his most loyal followers - loyalty through fear is how Aro keeps his coven together, as we already know. The more afraid you are of him, the more loyal he thinks you are."

"So... how long is 'temporary?'" Jasper asked, putting his arm around Alice and pulling her closer to him.

Bella thought for a moment before she answered. "Well, there's good news and bad news in regards to that question. The good news is, Antheria can only make the spell last a few hours. The bad news is, it means she's close because she has to be to target the spell. However Aro managed to get her here, he did it without the concrete decisions that would have alerted Alice to his plans until Antheria had a chance to blind her."

Then, just as Bella finished, things started happening all at once.

"I can see!" Alice cried out, as everyone jumped up, sensing another vampire in the woods surrounding the house. Bella threw her shields out, wrapping them around the entire the family as they all rushed to shutter the large windows.

"Carlisle!" Bella grabbed him as they ran past each other. "You must get the crystal out of the house. It's Antheria out there - it smells like her - when she steps foot inside she'll know it's around. She can feel it if it's really close since she enchanted it. Edward's the fastest - " he appeared at her side when she spoke his name - "send him, and Alice, too. Get them out of here."

"NO!" Edward roared and the house shook. "I will not leave you Bella - you are kidding yourself if you think otherwise." Alice joined their little group right at that moment, placing a light touch on Bella's shoulder then dropping her hand. Bella took a few steps back, but managed to keep her face neutral.

"Edward, she's right," Alice said - pulling his attention away from Bella. "It's the only way. If Antheria enters the house and finds the crystal, our one trump card in this whole affair is lost." Edward turned on her.

"Something's not right." He wasn't yelling now, but his voice still rang with anger. "Why are you blocking me out of your head Alice? What are you hiding from me?!"

Carlisle looked at each of them, trying to decide what to do based on the limited information he was getting, knowing that something else was going on between Alice and Bella. As the rest of the family gathered around, Jasper did his best to calm everyone.

Bella took Edward's hands in hers, staring him directly in the eyes - the beautiful liquid eyes that held the soul of the man she would never give up. "Edward, there are things you need to know about me. Things that I should have told you. But now is not the time. You know you are the fastest, and you know Aro wants you and Alice. If you two aren't here when Antheria arrives, and she's going to be here in just a few short minutes, then at least that buys us some time, however short it may be. No matter what happens, please remember that I love you like I have never loved another." She brought his face to hers for a deep, passionate kiss, sending him as much of her love as she could through touch of their lips. She could feel him give in to her. Alice had already retrieved the crystal from Carlisle's office and returned.

Turning to focus on Alice too, Bella began to strategize: "I can keep you guys in my shield for a mile or two, then you're on your own. It will be best if you separate. She will obviously know when you leave and she won't be able to follow both of you. STAY AWAY FROM HER - if you get within a few feet of her with the crystal she'll sense it. Once the crystal is hidden, and Antheria is gone, we'll regroup here and decide what to do next."

"I don't understand!" Emmett's voice broke through their conversation. "Why don't we just all stay here and fight? There's one of her and six of us?"

Alice offered up the explanation, as patiently as she could manage. "Emmett - if we kill her, or even take her prisoner, as a direct messenger from the Volturi they will have every cause to send even more vampires here to punish us for such a blatant move against them. AND they will know we have the crystal - once Aro knows that, no matter how much he wants me or Edward or Bella, no one will be spared. We need to get the crystal out of here, see what she wants, and regroup, as Bella said."

Carlisle agreed, nodding. "Alice and Bella are right, Emmett. With what little knowledge we have to go on right now this seems to be the best way."

Edward reached out, gently touching Bella's cheek. "When all this is over, it'll be time for a wedding." She nodded, trying for a smile, holding back the thoughts that threatened to break the surface of her mind. He took the crystal from Alice and they disappeared into the night. _I hope you still feel that way – when all this is over, _she thought.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - Okay, I swear some days this thing has a mind of it's own. This chapters after this will or may be hard for some - I am warning you now. It's not just rated M for lemons anymore. OH - I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I promise I'm already working on the next one.  
**

**SM owns the copyright, I'm just expanding on her genius...**

Chapter 22: EXPOSED

The remaining Cullens gathered around the front door, silence ringing in the air after Alice and Edward's departure. As soon as Bella no longer felt them in her shield, the knock on the door came.

The scent of Antheria filled her nose and reminded her of Volterra. Alice had shown her what coming earlier with the light touch on her shoulder. Bella involuntarily stiffened, preparing herself for the onslaught.

Antheria swept into the room, a swirl of black silk and diaphanous. Her long brown hair was in a large braid made of smaller braids that went to her waist. She bowed carefully to each of them, a smile twisting her marble features.

"Bella, Carlisle, everyone," she greeted them. "I see I was expected! Good! I love a warm welcome."

"Antheria," Carlisle motioned for her to follow them into the family room. Antheria made herself comfortable on the large white suede armchair at one end of the room. Rosalie and Esme sat on the couch nearest her while the men, and Bella, remained standing.

They waited. Antheria looked around a while before speaking.

"Ah, Bella, you've done so well for yourself. No wonder Aro figured you had left him for good. But you know you should've asked permission first. So, he was forced to send me, your replacement, to come fetch you and receive your punishment for being so willfully disobedient. I was supposed to collect two others, too, but I see you have tried to one up me and send them away. No matter. He's convinced if you come, they'll follow."

Jasper and Emmett snarled at her. Carlisle held up his hand - stopping them.

"Antheria," Carlisle purred at her, playing the ignorant card for all it was worth. "Bella is a guest in our house, sent here by Aro himself. What do you mean collect two others? You don't mean Alice and Edward, do you? They have already declined his offer to join the Volturi."

"NONSENSE." Antheria's hiss filled the room and this time, Carlisle couldn't stop the angry sounds that came from his entire family.

"Don't fool with me Carlisle. I have my own abilities, you know, without casting spells. I can see Bella's aura and it tells me everything I need to know. She has mated with your mindreader and they are one now. It is obvious and Marcus will see it right away - confirming Aro's suspicions. She has betrayed Aro's specific instructions to secure the two gifted ones and return with them to Volterra." Antheria had stood and the family was now all gathered around her in a simi-circle of sorts. Bella hung back for the time being.

"Aro has no right to force any member of my family to leave!" Carlisle's voice echoed loudly around the house. "What he has done is a breach of trust between us and his coven, and you know this Antheria." Carlisle stepped to the front of the group, face to face with the slender witch.

"Then you'll have no problem with me taking the traitorous Bella back to her rightful place." Antheria's brick red eyes narrowed and she moved away from the group and to Bella's position, closer to the front door.

Rose and Esme had Bella flanked in a moment. "No. She is with us. She is part of our family now," Esme stated, leaving no room for argument. Bella's heart swelled with love for this woman. But she knew her time left with the Cullens was short.

"Oh really?" Antheria snorted, moving something from underneath her voluminous garment. Bella finally found her voice and at the same time grabbed the witch's wrist, which now held her ivory wand.

"Stop. Stop this. I'll go with you. No one will try to stop me." She looked pointedly at each of her family members and felt her heart rip in two. "Please don't do this." She had never begged for anything in her entire vampire existence.

"Oh but Bella, the time for diplomacy ended when you sent Edward and Alice away in an attempt to keep them from me. You will fail in that, just as you have failed Aro." She wrenched her wrist from Bella's grasp and snarled. "Now for the first part of your punishment - per Aro's orders, of course." She flicked the wand in her wrist and began to chant under her breath.

"What is this?" Rosalie gasped as images started to appear in the air in front of them. She and Esme remained close to Bella as the images became human forms. Bella recognized her 16-year-old self, dirty, tired and ragged. No one moved. Everyone watched as if entranced.

"My past," Bella answered softly, accepting her fate as graciously as she could while feeling her world crash down around her. She stood tall as the spell began to soundlessly illustrate her terrible pre-vampire life story.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - This chapter will be graphic and uncomfortable - you've been warned. **

**SM owns the copyright, I'm just expanding on her genius...**

Chapter 23: DIRTY

Antheria continued to chant as her magic exposed Bella, 16, hungry, homeless, with nothing but her femininity to feed her. Not a sound came from the spell that could be heard outwardly, instead, it projected voices inside the viewers' minds. Bella clenched and unclenched her fists at her sides, but she watched the entire time and never spoke a word in her own defense. The sooner this was over, the better. She had hidden from this part of herself for so long - she hadn't even been able to tell Edward, her soul's only solace. If only Alice's vision had told her what would happen with him - but they'd only had a few moments before she had to let Edward and Alice leave with the crystal. The Cullens as a whole were more important then her alone - she'd had to put them first.

With no other choice but to sell herself, Bella, Antheria and the Cullens all watched as 16-year-old Bella lost everything - even her dignity - just to keep herself alive. Husbands, fathers, sons, drunk or sober, dirty or clean - mostly dirty - if they had a shilling, she'd let them have her. It was a horrible, disgusting existence. After only a year, she was worn out and looked much older then 17.

Antheria's spell touched on chosen scenes from the time after Bella's father died, and Bella knew she picked the most graphic ones on purpose, rubbing her former atrocities in the face of her new family. Aro had instructed a punishment through Antheria that he knew would hurt Bella and the Cullens. The air swirled around them as Antheria skipped through the past a few months to the part where Bella was working for Alain, and was close to turning 18 . She abandoned the retelling Antheria was providing and retreated deep in her own memories instead.

*** *** ***

Alain was from France, and went by Alain only. "No last name," he would say, "meant no past." He travelled with two other men and four women, who performed their "sex shows" to the highest bidder. There was no limit to what they would to do each other or willing members of the audience. If Bella had thought her life was a miserable excuse before she met Alain, it only went downhill after.

At least when she had been on her own she could stop when she wanted, even if it meant a few days of sleeping under bushes or not eating at all. She had even managed to supplement her income with a little pickpocketing. It wasn't anymore honest then her other profession, but at least it helped put cleaner clothes on her back from time to time. It was during one of her cleaner episodes that Alain found her, bargaining with a regular customer on a soggy street corner one gray London day. Alain had lost a girl the night before - she had finally succumbed to tuberculosis - had a huge engagement that night, and was desperate. Bella was the first prostitute he came across that day that wasn't filthy from head to toe.

He grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her away from her potential sale.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed at him, clawing at his hands. Being approached by strange men was part of her daily life, but she wasn't used to be attacked in broad daylight.

"Hush!" He pulled her into a dusty, smokey alleyway and shoved her against the wall, looking her up and down. She took a moment to assess him as well. Dark haired, light skinned, cold brown eyes, slim build, but not much taller then her - he was extremely well dressed for such a poor part of town. He had thin lips that he licked often, she noticed. The trait sickened her immediately.

"Look mister, unless you are going to pay – " She started to make her getaway but he grabbed her again and slapped her, hard. The force of his blow caused her to crumple to her knees in the mud, ruining her only good dress. The power behind the slap surprised her, considering his build was so slight.

"I said shut it, girlie. I am in a hurry and I do not have time for your squealing. I can help you, you can help me, so be quiet and listen." She moved her eyes to his face, holding her cheek.

"I am Alain. I run a select player's troupe and I am sure you would benefit from joining me. I will pay you every night there is a show and you perform. I alone decide what the pay will be based on how well I think you did. You work when I say you work and no excuses. I can guarantee you steady money as long as you are working, a life off the streets and clean clothes. You will live and travel with me and my group. Tell me girl, do you have any, ahem, diseases that you wish to disclose? I do not hire damaged goods."

She shook her head, too shocked at this sudden turn of events to speak. A life off the streets? Clean clothes? She couldn't even wrap her mind around such foreign concepts.

"Good, you start tonight. Meet me at this address. If you change your mind, don not worry, you are easily replaced, just like the last girl - who died last night." He sneered as he threw a piece of paper at her and turned to leave. "Oh, by the way, girlie, what is your name?"

"Bella." She croaked, still feeling the force of his slap pounding in her head.

"Bella, good. I will see you tonight, 8 p.m. Arrive on time - not late, not early. And clean yourself up." And with that, he was gone.

She peered at the address, committing it to memory then shoving the paper into her corset. The area was one she'd heard of, but never been to - a much nicer part of London then where she currently lived. Picking herself up off the ground and dusting herself off, she fled to her only friend's - Matilda's - a few blocks away. Matilda ran a small brothel and would let her clean up before tonight. If she'd had any extra rooms, Bella would have been welcome to stay, but with times as they were, Matilda's place was overcrowded already.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - I must apologize again for being away so long. I just - get distracted by all the other fanfiction on here. Stuff that is so good I feel inadequate trying to compete so I run and hide. But yet, you guys still find me and give good reviews - so THANKS! I've come back just for you. As before, I won't take the time to go back and read what I've written, so hopefully I don't repeat myself or get something wrong that I've already stated. Bear with me please please.**

**This chapter will be graphic and uncomfortable - you've been warned. DON'T READ IT IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE GRAPHIC STUFF. PLEASE.**

**SM owns the copyright, I'm just expanding on her genius...**

Chapter 24: TRYSTS

Matilda frowned when Bella mentioned Alain's name. "Bella, honey, you do not want to get involved with him. He's bad news. I've been in this business a long time, and he does awful things to the people who work for him - awful, awful things. A girl who worked for him died last night and he left her on the side of the road, I heard."

Bella sighed and continued scrubbing her arms and legs from the bowl of cold water Matilda had put in front of her. "I don't think I have a lot of other opportunities for money just lying about waiting for me to jump on them." She splashed the water out of the bowl, exasperated. Taking the brush her friend offered, she began to brush out her long hair and replait it. Matilda would help her wrap it up in a neat bun once it was braided.

*** *** ***

Walking, it took her the better part of two hours to find the address Alain had given her, but she had given herself enough extra time to get there so she ended up being right on time. The house she found at the indicated spot wasn't as nice as the others around it, but still much nicer then any she had ever been in. Before she had a chance to ring the bell next to the door, it swung open. A small blonde woman who had lines in her face that told the story of a hard life answered.

"Bella," she wheezed, tried to smile and failed, "we've been expecting you. Please come in. I'm Sasha, and will help you get dressed for tonight's show." She moved aside, coughing, to let Bella through, shutting the door behind her.

"This is the boarding house where you'll be living while we're in London, I'll give you a quick tour. This is the parlor and sitting room area where Alain entertains potential clients," she waved her hand in the direction of a room off the right obscured by French doors. "Out there is the kitchen," Bella followed the tiny woman through the foyer and beyond the stairs where she showed her a building set off from the rest of the house. "There's a formal dining room in the front of the house - not for you - and a smaller dining area under the stairs where you will be summoned when it's time to eat. The rest of the time Alain requests you stay in your room. You may go for walks in the garden beyond the kitchen. But, unless specifically instructed by Alain himself, all other rooms are off limits, as is leaving the grounds." She spoke as if she had said this same speech a hundred times, with boredom and detachment in her voice.

As Sasha led her upstairs, Bella immediately noticed the change in cleanliness. Downstairs the walls were gleaming white hung with portraits and paintings. Upstairs was darker and the fabric on the walls showed signs of age and neglect. No pictures were hung up here. Sasha led her to a door on the left and opened it. "This door doesn't have a lock - there's not much to modesty around here - but the room is all yours." An empty cot stood in the corner near the room's one window with a tattered curtain, and a chair was in another corner. A beat up wardrobe completed the scant furnishings. Bella didn't hear any other sounds from the rest of the house.

"Where's everyone else?" she ventured a question of her companion.

"Doesn't matter," came the terse reply, followed by another nasty fit of coughing. Bella placed her valise down at the foot of the bed as Sasha opened the curtains and window to let in some air. "Stay here," Sasha commanded, then turned and left.

Bella fingered the threadbare linens on the cot as she looked around, noticing the wardrobe door was slightly ajar. She investigated, discovering items of lingerie and other clothing she couldn't immediately identify - but noticed that it looked scant at best.

"That won't fit you," she heard Alain from the doorway. "It belonged to the last girl and she wasn't your size, unfortunately. Sasha is bringing up new clothes for you to try." He circled her as she stood in the middle of the room. His gaze travelled over her body sending unfriendly chills up her spine, causing her to straighten up further and cross her arms across her chest.

"Oh no, no, no," he clucked at her, stepping in closer and pulling a knife from his pocket. "I heard Sasha tell you that modesty wasn't something we value around here." He moved behind her and with a flick of his wrist, he slashed through the ties holding her dress together in the back. A few more rips and she stood in front of him in only her chemise, her dress in tatters on the floor.

"Take it off." She knew it would be pointless to argue, and did as she was told. Her lack of comment seemed to amuse him, as he lifted up one eyebrow, appraising her now naked form again.

"Good, good," he licked his lips in that irritating way of his. "Now on the bed."

"But..." However, more words never left her mouth as he was at her throat with the knife. The cool air from the window snaked around her body, indicating night was falling outside. She shivered, but not from the cold.

"On. The. Bed. I do not present goods I haven't tasted myself. How can you sell something you know nothing about?" As he whispered in her ear, Sasha came in, removed the clothes from the wardrobe and replaced them with other items, then left. Bella noticed she acted like no one else was in the room. Apparently she was used to this type of behavior in the house.

Having sex with an unknown, potentially violent man was nothing new to her, but she hadn't prepared herself for the action mentally as she usually did before making her rounds in the evening. Silently, she sank onto the cot as Alain moved to undress. It gave her a moment to try to retreat into that part of her brain she generally went to at times such as these, when she thought about the next dress she could maybe buy, or perhaps a life where she didn't have to sleep with strangers for money. Although that dream was starting to seem farther away then ever before.

Alain moved over her with practiced precision, stopping every now and then to literally coach reactions and movements out of her. The cot squeaked under them as he instructed her on how to position herself in relation to him, how to moan and when to scream - even where to put her hands on his body. It was impossible for her to go to her usual place of solitude with him constantly keeping her focused on the task at hand. As he finished with a final thrust from behind, he pulled out and spilled onto the bedclothes, then used them to clean himself up.

She started to ask, but he answered before she had a chance. "I don't like kids, don't want them, and in this business they would only be used against me. Now remember what I've taught you and clean yourself up. You're going to need to practice again with Joseph, he'll be your partner tonight. I'll be watching to see if you learned anything - Sasha!" The bent woman immediately appeared at the door. "Find Joseph," he shooed her off.

In five minutes, Alain was clothed, she had managed to clean herself up - using the remains of her dress - and Joseph had appeared, wearing only breeches. He was dark skinned and muscular, and even though he smiled at her easily, it never reached his eyes.

"Bella, Joseph," Alain introduced them. "We will be attending the Count DeWinter's birthday celebration tonight, with 50 in attendance. I expect you to perform to your best abilities. Bella - you will only be in a small portion of the presentation with Joseph as you do not know the whole show yet. Joseph, show Bella how it's done."

Bella began to prepare, trying once more to move into her place of solitude, but Alain's voice was there again with the coaching and the instruction. She felt her dignity - what shred was left - creep out the door and down the stairs, and knew she would never see it again. Joseph was aggressive and rough, twisting her body into odd and uncomfortable positions. She could tell he was going for a good performance and not actually the pleasure of the act.

When Joseph came, also on the bed, which made Bella wonder how often they cleaned the linens, he gave her a quick nod and a smile, then left after pulling on his pants. She laid back, sore and miserable, but Alain reached over and jerked her up.

"Sasha will be up in a moment to get you dressed and ready. Your performance tonight will determine whether or not I keep you, so bear that in mind." He called for Sasha again, then looked once more at Bella. "I'll be back for you in an hour."

When Sasha appeared a few moments later with a bowl and pitcher of warm water, Bella sank to her knees on the floor and sobbed.

**A/N - Sorry guys. I really didn't plan for it to be this way, but I swear it's taking me in this direction. The next chapter will be rough, too, but it gets better I promise.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - Okay I'm trying to stick with my desire to get this thing done. I think the worst of it has passed (I hope)**

**This chapter will be graphic and uncomfortable - you've been warned. DON'T READ IT IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE GRAPHIC STUFF. PLEASE.**

**SM owns the copyright, I'm just expanding on her genius...**

Chapter 25: MEETING

After that first night, Bella never cried because of Alain and his performances again. She steeled herself instead with a desire to save as much money as possible and get as far away from this life as she could. Alain let her stay after the DeWinter performance, even gave her a quid for her work, but was not one to hand out encouragement. His only words to her or any of the others were always orders and instructions. They could have anywhere from two to three engagements a week, and after a month of participating, Bella knew the whole show and Alain was working on a new one, along with plans to travel to Italy. Word of Alain's little group had reached an ancient town there named Volterra, and Alain's eyes were alight with the prospect of Rome's fabled streets and the Italians' love for debauchery. Rome was, after all, the city of orgies - at least once upon a time. With the fire that moved Alain, you would think he planned to bring back those days himself.

At the end of her second month with Alain, Bella had lost all ties with her former life and was completely immersed with the troupe. They weren't friends, but they were held together because of their circumstances. None of them trusted the other, all knowing that if they had a chance to jump ship and leave, they would without a second glance. However, there was still some strange sense of a team, and after a good performance, they would stay up late into the night drinking wine and laughing. Horribly enough, these few stolen moments of pretend friendship where the high points during these months for Bella. Her efforts to save money were proving difficult at best, as Alain was constantly making up ways to get the money he paid them back - by charging randomly for food, clothing and board - usually when the week was a slow one.

Having never left London before, Bella was amazed at all the new sights on their journey to Italy. The beauty of the sea, then the countryside of Europe made her wish she had some skill with a pen and parchment. Their first week in Italy Alain was out and about spreading the word of their arrival, trying to book dates for the following months. They already had the one in Volterra, but it wasn't for another couple of weeks, and Alain was eager to bring in more money.

Bella knew absolutely nothing about Volterra other then what Alain mentioned and what she heard whispered on the streets. It was an old, old city, rumored to be cursed by an evil no one dared mention, but everyone somehow knew about. Alain shrugged this away when she or the other performers voiced apprehension. As the night drew closer, they took up a custom of rubbing themselves down with garlic and wearing crucifixes around their necks. The locals they had spoken with seemed to think these precautions may help.

"They've only been seen at night, you know," cackled the matron of the boarding house they were staying in. "Seems you have that in common." Their choice of lifestyle wasn't something she had approved of, but she needed their money. Bella had taken to feeding some food to the boarding house's dog every now and then to make sure it wasn't poisoned.

The date of their visit to Volterra arrived, and Alain was literally jumping with excitement. The Volturi who ruled the tiny stone city had booked two nights of double performances, and an unheard of amount of money had changed hands for the deposit. Bella had small hope that her pay would be any more then usual, but perhaps this once, Alain would find a heart somewhere in that slick, cold appearance of his.

The minute they arrived, greeted by a young girl in a large cloak who silently led them through many dimly lit passageways, Bella knew something was terribly, horribly wrong. Everything was cold, still and stale, as if the world had taken a deep breath in and never exhaled it. They emerged in a large circular room that appeared to be in one of the towers she had noticed from outside. All the windows were high up on the walls and chairs were situated in a circular pattern around the outside of the circle - three much larger and ornate then the rest. "Wait here," echoed softly around the room as the door shut behind their guide as she left. Alain began telling them where to set up the props they had brought with them, commenting on how a circular room was a great venue for a show such as theirs. Bella was chilled down to her bones, and had no idea how she was going to be mostly undressed in such a place without her teeth chattering together.

The temperature became the very least of her worries in the next few moments, as other cloaked figures began to enter the room. Although instead of alleviating the chill, as lots of warm bodies tend to do when they gather in one area, it only seemed to get even colder. One hooded figure, larger then the rest, approached Alain. Bella and the others stood to the side as they spoke for a moment - this tall one was apparently in charge - and then Alain waved them over. "Everyone, this is Aro, our client. Aro, this is my troupe." Aro lowered his hood and met each one of their silent gazes with his own - when he reached Bella, she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her throat. Aro's eyes were red - blood red - but with a film over them, like a smokey stained glass window. The skin on his face was pulled tight and looked as if it might crack it was so dry. When she glanced around to see if anyone else noticed this, they all seemed entranced, still staring at Aro with normal, almost bored expressions on their faces.

In a movement, Aro was next to her, staring down at her intently. She hadn't noticed him make any sort of step toward her, but there he was before she had taken a breath. "And who, may I ask, would you be?" His voice made sent tremors from her head to her toes, but she didn't break the stare.

"Bella - Isabella," she managed to respond, again noticing that no one else seemed to think Aro was behaving strangely. In fact, Alain had returned to making the others finish setting up. Bella tried to use this as an escape, "I need to help..."

"No, stay here a moment," Aro wrapped two long, icy fingers around her wrist and she stifled the urge to scream. They were barely an inch apart now, his lips against her forehead. She heard him inhale very deeply. "Mmmmmmmmmm. So nice, so very very sweet. Never smelled anything like it. Now tell me child, why is it that you recognize my true nature but your cohorts," he gestured in Alain's direction, "do not?"

"I - I - don't know, sir," she stammered, finally looking down, no longer able to fight the fear that was knotting up in her throat and stomach. She had no idea what he meant by the term True Nature. His grip on her wrist tightened.

"Marcus, Caius," Aro's voice was hardly loud to her ears, but two others, who Bella knew had been nowhere close by, appeared by his side in an instant. Marcus and Caius eyed her greedily but Aro seemed to read their thoughts. "No, this one is mine. I'm laying claim right now - I do not need your permission, but I am asking for it."

Not knowing which was Marcus and which was Caius, Bella didn't know who spoke next. They circled around her and Aro, like vultures surveying a carcass. "Yes, she is rather pleasant, isn't she? And she isn't tricked by our glamour?" at this, the other two both lowered their hoods and Bella noticed their eyes glowed an ugly red just like Aro's. The urge to turn and run had never, ever been so strong in her life. But where could she go? She had a feeling her attempts to run would only excite these creatures, as if she was adding some fun to a boring game.

"She is special, this one," Aro leaned forward, brushing her face with his lips and sighing. "Ah, yes, I like this one very, very much." Involuntarily, Bella shivered in Aro's grasp. A low chuckle escaped him. "You think you're cold now. Just wait." And with that, he whirled away in a flick of his cloak and he, Marcus and Caius were suddenly seated in the largest chairs of the circle. Alain was signaling her they were ready to begin.

The room had filled to standing room only while Aro had been speaking to her. She rushed over to Alain, feeling she should warn him, say something. But he brushed her off, shoving her to the middle of the room. "Not now!" he threw at her. She removed her traveling clothes, stripping down to her costume, and took her position amidst the makeshift stage.

Everything went normally and Bella had just started to feel the fear release in the back of her throat when, in the moment it took her to blink, Joseph was yanked off of her and Aro's brittle face appeared. For some reason she couldn't fathom, his mouth was covered with blood. She screamed and then a pain that she couldn't have ever imagined ripped through her body, through her veins, as if someone was injecting liquid fire into her being.

For what felt like days, weeks even, she screamed and screamed, unable to open her eyes or move any of her extremities. She didn't know where she was or what had happened. Then, like a candle being snuffed, everything went completely and totally black and silent.

When she awoke, Aro was waiting for her, and her new life as vampire had begun.

Antheria lifted the visual enchantment off the Cullens, abruptly bringing everyone back to the present. Bella turned her back to them, unable to face this lovely little family who had accepted her so easily. The would never let her see Edward again now that they knew the truth. She was certain of it. Antheria bowed to the Cullens and Bella followed her out the door and into the woods. No one called after them. No one tried to stop her.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - WOW so that hurdle has been passed - thank goodness. Now that we're back in the present, let's see where we go from here. There are scenes of torture in this chapter - so PLEASE TREAD CAREFULLY - this is your warning.**

**SM owns the copyright, I'm just expanding on her genius...**

Chapter 26: LOSS

In her whole existence as a vampire Bella had never felt so grief-stricken. Even though she had just been forced to relive some of the worst moments of her human life, they still did not compare to what she was feeling now. If meeting the sun could end her life, as the legends said, she would've gladly waited for the morning and put herself out of her misery. Antheria was whooping with joy ahead of her - reveling in accomplishing her mission for Aro and ruining Bella's life in the process. Bella knew Antheria was certain she would be rewarded while Bella was punished.

With vampire speed and help from Aro's private jet, they were back in Volterra in a day's time. Even though it was barely dusk and he was running the risk of being exposed, Aro was waiting for them at the city gates, with Demetri and Felix at his side. Felix bared his teeth at her and although she knew she should be afraid of what Aro had in store for her, she felt... nothing. What had become her whole world in a very short period of time had been taken from her. She glanced at her now ringless left finger - she had quietly slipped the antique off and left it on the table next to the door as she had left the Cullen house. No sense in keeping what was certainly no longer meant to be hers.

Aro said nothing to her as Demetri and Felix each took one of her arms. He spoke only to Antheria - in fact, he wouldn't even look at Bella - not that she cared anymore. Her only hope now was that he would take his anger out on her and leave the Cullens alone.

Felix and Demetri took her straight to the dungeons below the castle. She had been there many times in the past, as the one bringing victims to their horrible, painful end. Now it was her being shackled to the medieval torture device they used on other vampires - a drawing and quartering machine.

Without a word or a spare look in her direction, they secured her arms and legs to the four corners of the platform, then took sentry at the corners of the room past her line of vision. She heard Jane and Alec come in and take up watch as well. The shackles holding her were a special alloy made for holding vampires, but they had still been broken at times, forcing Demetri to go back and make a new, stronger alloy for the next victim. Aro was obviously taking no chances on her escape. Little did he know, she had no desire to return to the home, and love, she had just seen ruined because of her.

The hours began to pass and Bella lost track of time as absolutely nothing happened. There wasn't anything in the dark, windowless room that would indicate any passage of time. They didn't need any additional light sources being vampires. The only change was the occasional absence of one of the others on watch as they left - supposedly - to feed. When she noticed this, she noticed the raging fire in the back of her own throat, realizing she hadn't fed in who knows how long. But starvation was another favorite of Felix's torture methods, and she knew there would be no reprieve.

After several rotations of her guard, Aro swept into the room, instructing the others to light the candles around the walls, then dismissing them. He came to her side, gently touching her face. It took everything she had left in her starved body not to flinch away. She didn't meet his gaze. Slowly, quietly, he began to talk as he moved to where the device was that would pull her arms and legs away from her body.

"I have given Antheria your place at my side, as I'm sure she has told you. You are no longer my daughter. You are a betrayer of the Volturi and will be treated as such - tortured until you give me all the information I asked for. It was your mission, and no matter how you thought it would end, I knew I would get what I wanted." He spun the lever here and Bella felt the slight pull of the machine on her hands and ankles. It would take a couple more twists before she actually felt the pain she knew was coming.

"Of course I could just touch you now and get what I want - but where's the fun in that?" Another twist. "Besides, you must be punished. It is our way. _And I will find out what happened to my crystal. If you had any part in it..." _These last words were a hiss as he the gears of the device moved again. She felt her shoulders separate from their sockets but refused to make a sound.

She took small refuge in the fact that if he really thought she knew anything about his crystal, he would have gone for the Cullens himself, instead of deciding to stay here and gloat. She said a silent prayer to whomever was listening that the Cullens were kept safe from this horrible creature for as long as possible. Aro cranked the machine again and she grimaced as her hips released from their rightful place.

She say him smile at her face out of the corner of her eye and he approached her again, finding exposed skin on her neck and putting his cold, dry hand on her. "Let down your shield my Bella, and it can all end here. Let it down and I will leave your precious Cullens alone. You know, of course, I cannot let you go, but they will be safe."

Her black eyes met his red ones with defiance and she maintained her silence. In the few brief moments that passed, she wondered how she ever thought this ego-driven, selfish being could have ever been a father figure to her. In comparison with Carlisle, Aro was pure evil, looking out only for himself and his strict codes of conduct he enforced on his coven, and the entire vampire world. A world she had once helped to upkeep and maintain. Shame and guilt flooded through her - Aro saw this flash in her face and misunderstood.

"Good. You feel remorse for abusing my trust. You should. I made you what you are. I gave you a home and a coven. I turned you into an indispensable warrior and my right-hand general. And you throw it all in my face for what? Friendship? Love? A soul mate? Bella, when you are as old as I am, you will know these feelings and "friends" are as transient as everything else. Only those of us who shelter under the rule of Volterra will survive, and that is because of ME. Because of what I've established with my own hands over thousands of years, through sacrifice and commitment. You had your chance to stay with me forever. You chose temporary reprieve instead. That only leads to suffering, sorrow, and an untimely demise, as you will soon find out."

In a flash he was at the lever again, cranking it one more full turn. This time, she couldn't help but cry out as her muscles tore and bones cracked. A human would have been torn limb from limb, if not dead then on the verge. Instead, her immortal, stone body was trying to resist and heal itself, only causing her more agony. When the pain eased and she came back to the present, Aro was gone and her four guards had returned. It was back to the waiting game. Aro knew she wasn't broken enough yet, but he also knew it was only a matter of time.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - Okay this should be the last of the torture/bad stuff for now. I KNOW it takes me forever to update. But it just makes you appreciate them more, right? (yeah, maybe not)**

**Speaking of appreciate - stop by my sweet girl KetchCullen's page and the story we're working on together called "Warmth," which will, unfrotch, end up being anything but - MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. **

**SM owns the copyright, I'm just expanding on her genius...**

Chapter 27: BROKEN

Hours, maybe days, passed, Bella was no longer sure. All she knew was that at some sort of designated time, Aro would come down and tighten the machine a little more and then leave. He never spoke to or even looked directly at her again. She thought if she could count his visits she could keep track of time, but she was in such constant pain of her body being torn apart and then trying to heal, she felt completely untethered to reality. Images of Edward and the Cullens were her only solace - but as the binds got tighter, focusing on happiness was impossible at best. Her hips and shoulders had long since left their comfortable sockets and seemed somewhere near her elbows and knees now, which were somewhere near her ankles and wrists. And the the thirst - the thirst that now burned like a forest fire in the dog days of summer - was tearing through her veins constantly, weakening more then any other form of torture ever could.

Aro appeared then alongside her cheek, gently stroking a line from her eye to her jaw bone at her chin. If she'd had the energy, she would've flinched away, but her abused body coudln't even manage that slight twinge. He smiled wickedly, sighing, slowly entertwining her fingers with his. She managed a weak moan and closed her eyes.

"Hush, my child, hush. Today is your lucky day. Today is the day you let me see inside your mind and you give me all the information I want. No fighting, no more torture, just you and me, like old times," he chuckled under his breath and it sent chills up her dislocated spine. Keeping her eyes shut, she tried to prepare herself for the onslaught of his thoughts as they merged with hers. Even on her good days it was overwhelming, the twisting and pulling on her mind that happened when their powers merged. It was nothing compared to the lovely complete sensation she experienced with Edward when they - NO.

She tried to stop that thought before Aro could take it - but it was too late. He was barging in, tearing through her mind like a tornado, leaving only devestation and more pain in his wake. That was probably why neither one of them noticed Marcus until he jerked Aro away from her.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS??!!!" Marcus's howl bounced off the bare stone walls. Bella managed to open her eyes, completely and totally shocked by the scene that now presented itself to her.

Marcus stood, holding the missing crystal aloft in one hand and Aro by the other. Bella had never heard Marcus raise his voice or show any type of emotion in all the time she'd spent with the Volturi. However, even in her damaged state she recognized that somehow the crystal had been returned to him and along with it, the truth. The pure, raw anger in his dull red eyes was apparent even in the poorly lit room.

A whimper from the doorway caught all their attention, and Bella thought she could see Demitri and Felix holding a struggling Antheria - forcing her to he knees. Jane and Alec stood quietly behind. Aro stared at Marcus, waiting for his next move. Since Marcus was touching Aro's bare skin, Aro was seeing everything in Marcus's head. The room reverberated with the unspoken conversation.

"Caius is.... gone? Jane and Alec - " Aro was in a position he hadn't been in for centuries - the losing one.

"Jane, Alec and the rest of the Volturi follow my orders now. You have been overthrown. While you were down here senselessly torturing your little pet for your own personal ends, your precious crystal was returned. To. Me. Along with a story that I'm sure you already know the details of? Yes. I am sure you do." Marcus's words dripped from his mouth, the hatred making them almost syrupy sweet. "Caius was informed that I knew and he, well I guess the best description would be 'ran off like a coward with his tail between his legs.'" Marcus almost smiled. "He won't get far.

"For as long as you have kept me in the dark about the truth of my wife's death - so shall you also be kept - literally. Jane, Alec, remove Bella from this contraption and place Antheria there instead. Demetri, Felix, help Aro to his new chambers. There are more waiting to assist right outside the door."

Aro began to struggle against Marcus's grip. Bella knew he would not go without a fight. "Marcus, I am sure if I explain-"

"NO!!!!" THERE IS NO MORE TIME FOR EXPLANING. You have led this coven for centuries according to your own rules and wishes while Caius listened like a puppy and I kept to myself. NO MORE! You say you ruled the way you did for our own safety? For our protection?" Marcus spat. "I knew all along you were rotten, evil and conivving. I have said nothing for centuries, allowing myself to be pushed and pulled by your current, your power, telling myself that you were doing what was for the best all the while knowing deep down that it wasn't. Today is a new day for Volterra. Secrecy and protection will remain, but enforced under my rule, using my methods. Your. Days. Are. Over." Demetri and Felix took Aro from Marcus's grip as others from the guard entered the now very crowded room. Felix attempted to wrap Aro in his special restraints, but Aro was much too old and too strong to be captured.

He began to struggle and fight, pushing and shoving at whichever vampire tried to restrain him. Until Marcus stepped up to him once more. He leaned forward to Aro, clutching the crystal securely in his hands, whispering almost gently, knowing everyone could hear.

"But wait, dear brother. How much of your withered, worthless soul did you tie up in this crystal to make sure the spell worked and I never knew about it's existence?" Aro's eyes widened as Marcus continued. "Yessss. See Antheria here thinks she can just switch sides once she realizes her team is losing. So she confessed. To _everything_. And I realized then I should have known all along. The power of yours and hers relationship was always so strong and so dark. That's really why you sent her away, isn't it? So I wouldn't spend my time trying to figure out why you two had such a powerful tie. But what she didn't realize is that she will be tortured for her role in all of this as she is no more trustworthy then you. And if you refuse to comply, then I will simply destroy the crystal."

"You wouldn't." Aro's voice was cracked, wavering, defeated. The battle was over and it had barely been fought. Bella struggled to sit up in the corner Jane and Alec had put her, but even though she was free from her restraints and her body was once again struggling to heal itself, she had gone too long without sustenance. Her thoughts, however, were already much clearer.

Aro had never told her he had to make any sort of personal sacrifice to enchant the crystal - but of course it made sense. Powerful magic demanded powerful energy which had to come from somewhere. She remembered the humans Antheria had always lured away from their feasts. Bella had thought she preferred to dine alone, like her - but now she realized it was more for the spells Aro was demanding of her. A human's soul and blood were powerful energy indeed, but a vampire's - especially one as old as Aro - the possibilities were incomprehensable. Whatever Aro had given Antheria of himself to make the spell work, it was obvious that destroying the spell would mean terrible things for him.

A strength she didn't know she still possessed took over her body and this time she did manage to sit up and watch as Aro was taken away. All the strange little pieces of this horrible deception had fallen into place, and the weight of a secret she no longer had to carry was lifted, along with the last of Aro's hold over her. In a few moments, the little chamber was empty again except for her and Antheria, now chained to the table. For now, it seemed, Bella had been forgotten.

Antheria hissed and moaned, but kept her face turned away from Bella. Not wanting to be left alone with the vampire witch who had been sent to ruin her life, or even in the same room as the device that had caused her so much agony, she managed todrag her limp body out of the room and collapse in the hall outside. She began gulping in the fresher air and even though it wasn't necessary, it still felt amazing. Hearing someone approach, she once again tried to sit up, but any strength she had gathered had been spent getting herself out the door, and even the effort to keep her eyes open was suddenly too difficult. She collapsed.

Even though she knew it was impossible, she would have sworn she had died when she heard the voice near her face, and felt his hands wrap around her, lifting her, pulling her broken body to his.

"Bella, my love, let's get you out of here."

Edward.


	28. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

HELLO!

Okay, I swore I would NEVER do an update that was just a note and not an actual update, so I'm so embarrassed that I am doing this. But as one lovely reviewer pointed out – it has now been two and a half years since I last updated. (Where has the time gone?).

Just as a brief aside, my excuse for not updating is basically that my husband and I decided to start a family, got caught up in fertility woes, but finally did conceive and now have a beautiful seven-month old baby girl.

More important stuff (as relating to this story):

I will finish. It was always my plan to finish – I have one or two chapters (one of those will be an epilogue) in mind – even after all this time

I AM SO THANKFUL to those of you who reviewed/favorited/followed me and hounded me into responding to you. You have NO IDEA how much your support and praise has warmed my heart and, despite my insecurity about my writing, which was another reason I had left the story, has made me decide to definitely finish – hopefully soon – instead of continuing to waffle around on the issue.

So LOOK FOR AN UPDATE (a real one, not an author's note) hopefully sometime in the next month. I need to review the story myself – it's been so long now… The ideas are still there, but I should probably make sure I stiff have the right ones in my head.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all my reviewers, followers, etc. YOU are the ones that made me come back .


End file.
